D gray man's high school life XD
by AlLenaLeeWalkerXD
Summary: What's far tougher than being an exorcist? Nothing? Ha...WRONG! Set in the real world, the D.Gray-man cast faces yet the worst challenge of their lives-Hell on Earth, or to put it simply: "School". Will they be able to survive the pressing demands of living normal student lives? AllenxLenalee and some other pairings...WARNING: OOCNESS XD
1. Chapter 1

D gray man's high school life XD

**Ok guys this is my first fan fiction… please be nice to me **

**Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Yuu nee-chan, and the others, all of them are rich in this story. They are all VIP(Very important person) here XD. Well except for some people like Rouvelier XD That's a JOKE of course …anyway you will know them… to the story. Good luck to me XD. Oh yeah, this is a high school life and will become a *TOOOOOT* LIFE XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own –man **

"LENALEE!" Komui shouted while crying and hugging Lenalee like the world is about to end. "Are you really going right now?"

"Yes" Lenalee said as the angry marks are coming out.

"NOOOOOOO, I won't allow my cute little sister to go without me" Komui said while sobbing.

"Nii-san, I have to go" Lenalee exclaimed and kick Komui.

"Why?" Komui shouted, "Why did you kick your beloved brother?"

Lenalee ignored the question, "Be quiet Nii-san, you're gonna wake the neighbors. I have to go to school and you have to change your dress or else you will do plenty of paper works and will be lock up at your office." Lenalee said.

"Noooooo, I don't want that!" Komui shouted."I can't see my precious little sister if that happened"

"That's why you-"

"At least bring komurin with you" Komui interrupted getting a mini robot like a capsule out of nowhere.

Lenalee got irritated just by looking at the robot, "NOOOOO!" Lenalee exclaimed and kick komurin.

"NOOOOO, KOMURIN!" Komui cried in high pitch as he reaches Komurin who had been crash at that wall by Lenalee's kick.

Lenalee get the chance while komui is crying over his beloved Komurin, "See you later, Nii-san" Lenalee said her goodbye to his brother.

"Lenalee, at least come-" Komui didn't be able to finish his sentence as Lenalee runaway, "Eh? NOOOOO, MY LENALEE"

Lenalee signed and smiled as she thought how her brother protects her. 'Nii-san really have to stop doing this over protectiveness it's embarrassing yet I enjoyed his company, even if his irritating or not it makes me laugh, but sometimes it's super irritating that I want to tie him at a place where he can't see me, but of course that's impossible cause he is doing that for me. Come to think of it he never have time for himself, he really need a time for himself like lo-' Lenalee was disturbed at her thought when she felt hands on her shoulder. "Kyaa" Lenalee yelped and turn around to see Miranda apologizing to her.

(A/N: Oh yeah I forgot, Lenalee is walking to go to school at this time.)

"SORRY SORRY SORRY LENALEE-CHAN! I DID SOMETHING WRONG! PLEASE KILL ME!" Miranda shouted as she bowed every time she says a word.

"It's alright, Miranda. Just next time don't do that. Good morning" Lenalee said as she smile.

"G-Good morning, Lenalee-chan" Miranda said nervously.

As they walk and talk, Lenalee and Miranda saw two boys walking side by side.

"Lavi, Kanda" Lenalee and Miranda said in unison.

The two boys who are so called as Lavi and Kanda stop and turn around to see Lenalee and Miranda.

"Yo! Lenalee-chan, Miranda-chan. Morning" Lavi said as he wave both of his hand.

"Che" Kanda ched with dark aura surrounding him while Miranda look nervous at him.(A/N: As always XD Right, Yuu nee-chan? XD)

"D-Did I do something wrong? I-Is he mad at me, Lenalee-chan? " Miranda asked Lenalee as they walk till they reach the boys.

"Eh? No, Miranda. He's just like that." Lenalee said then smile again.

(A/N: 10 minutes walking before they reach their school)

As they talk and walk as a group and of course except one who is silent the whole time but walking and that one is THE ONE AND ONLY KANDA YUU, Leanlee keeps on smiling and Lavi being Lavi noticed it.

"Nee? Lenalee, what happened to you? You keep on smiling and smiling" Lavi asked curiously and a idea pop in his mind as he look at Lenalee and grinned to himself "Don't tell me…" Lavi played like he was shocked.

"W-What?" Lenalee ask nervously.

"Our Lenalee have a boyfriend" Lavi shouted in chibi mode then his face was met with Lenalee's shoes and the next think he knew, he laying at the road with a shoe mark on his face and it hurts a bit. "Ouuuch" its good the they are still in their village which happened that there are only few cars or else something bad will happened.

"Lavi, you idiot" Lenalee exclaimed.

"Che, Baka usagi" Kanda said. Miranda is silent.

"You guys can't even take a JOKE" Lavi pouted like this 3 while crossing his hands.

"Well Lavi-san, it's not a good joke" Miranda said.

"Sorry" Lavi said to Lenalee as he stand up.

"It's alright, I'm sorry too"

"Nah it's my bad. So, are we good?" Lavi asked

"Yup, were good"

"As I was about to say-"

"Well Lavi if you're about to say nonsense then don't say it" Lenalee interrupt Lavi as they start walking.

"Well Lenalee I was going to say is, 'Is your brother not sister complex anymore?' that what I'm going to say" Lavi said it clearly. He doesn't want to be kick at the face again.

"Oh you should have said that then the first one" Lenalee said."No, that won't happen. He was just bothering me as always" Lenalee answered and smile again. 'Is that really the reason?' she thought.

"Didn't change at all" Miranda said then smiles.

"Yeah" Lenalee said as she smiles.

"Seriously Lenalee, you don't have a boyfriend?" Lavi asked again.

"LAVI!" Lenalee and Miranda said in unison.

"USAGI, SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Kanda exclaimed

"Yuu-chan, you're mean" Lavi said.

"Don't call me by my first, Baka Usagi" Kanda said darkly.

"But Yuu-chan-"Lavi didn't be able to finish his sentence when Kanda pointed his beloved MUGEN at Lavi's neck "Yuu-chan?"

"I told you don't call me by my first name or I'll cut you into pieces" Kanda said.

"Y-Yes, Kan-"

"PLEASE MOVE" The young man in the bike interrupt their "LOVER'S QUARREL". Kanda kick Lavi, who end up falling again. As the young man end up hitting the post near where their "LOVER'S QUARREL" happened.

"Yuu, you're mean" Lavi exclaimed. Kanda just ignored it.

"Are you guys alright?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

(A/N: Lenalee and Miranda was there while the "LOVER'S QUARREL" happened. They just watched them.)

"Do I look like I'm ok? Yuu-chan, just kick me" Lavi exclaimed.

Again, Kanda Ignored and say "Che."

"Ouch" The young man said who were wear gloves and a jacket with a hood covering his hair, while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand looking at the ground. "My stupid master is gonna get mad at me."

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked him.

He covered his eye along with the chin as he look up to see Lenalee staring at him, "I-I'm fine" he answered as he smile.

"YOU" Lavi point at him.

"Yes?"

"Don't Yes? Yes? Me. Say you're apologize" Lavi demanded.

Quickly, he stand up and apologized, "Sor-"

"LAVI" Lenalee interrupt.

"Chill Lenalee, chill, I was just joking" Lavi admitted.

"Not funny Lavi" Lenalee said

"Sorry but I have to go, see you next time" the young man said as he get his bike back and drove away from them.

"WAIT" Lenalee shouted but it's too late the young man is already far from them.

"Weird" Lavi and Miranda said in unison.

"Che, Moyashi" Kanda said.

They heard a police car.

"Let's go" Lavi said but he was left behind, "Eh? You guys just leave me behind" Lavi exclaimed as he run to reach them then they run instead of waiting for Lavi to reach them as they laugh except for Kanda who run only.

**Poor Lavi being left behind XD**

**So what do you guys think? Is it bad or good? Who do you think is the young man? but I think you know him already, right? Tell me so I will know. You can right my mistakes. Guys please R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. I'm back after months XD, I think O.o? ... Anyways, Thanks to all the reviews.**

**Oh yeah, thanks for the summary xCrystalTears16x in short "Crystal-chan" or "****-chan" XD **

**Announcement: I won't be able to update once a weeks or a month (that's what was I always plan for the updating T.T) maybe I will update after 2 months or more (sorry .) cause I have a hectic life here XD**

**There are too many explanations in the story . Hey guys, Lenalee is talking to you guys so talk to her XD JOKE There's kinda OCCNESS in the story … Anyways, TO THE STORY XD: (It's the same day at the last chapter :) **

**Chapter 2**

September 11(Monday): At the entrance gate of the school

**Lenalee's POV**

"Sooo, should we wait for Kro-chan?" Lavi ask getting the attention of all of us.

Lavi Bookman Jr., he is 17 years old just this August 10. He's 2nd year high school (sophomore). Lavi is intelligent, friendly but childish and joker, he likes making fun with the other people especially Kanda. Come to think of it even if his like that Lavi is the next heir of Bookman Corp. It is a large publishing company. Lavi's parents died in a plane accident when he was 8 years old so he is staying with his grandfather. Lavi is my childhood friend.

(A/N: **You see guys, here instead of grade we call it year like 1****st**** year high school (freshmen), in grade it's 9****th**** grade, right O.o?**)

Arystar Krory the 3rd, Lavi always call him 'Kro-chan or Kro-kins', he is not with us today because he has some business to do with his family this early in the morning. He is 18 years old; at December 1 he will be 19 y/o. He is a 3rd year high school (juniors). Krory have a vampire like appearance. Krory is nice, sensitive but when his family or his friend is endangered his personality will completely change, he will be aggressive and protective. Krory will be the heir of Arystar Corporation after he finish high school year. He is my childhood friend also.

"That's fine, it's still early" Miranda said.

Miranda Lotto, she's the same age with Krory. January 1 is her birthday. She's also a 3rd year high school. Miranda is kinda gloomy person but she's thoughtful and caring. Someday the way she acts will change it just needs time for recovery from her past. Only me, her and Nii-san knows it. Nii-san just adapts her when we are kids but she is not staying with us because she wants to stand on her on. Nii-san is paying for her school only. She is my childhood and best friend more like a big sister to count on.

"Che" Kanda said.

Kanda Yuu, Kanda is same age as Lavi, 17 years old, but older by months. His gonna be 18 y/o at June 6 that will be next year. He's also 2nd year high school. Well Kanda is cold and arrogant but deep inside he really is a caring person. He always brings his katana with him everywhere he goes. Kanda doesn't talk too much about his past that much but he was adapted by a doctor or a hospital owner when he was 7 years old. He is also my childhood friend too.

"Okay" I respond.

And I'm Lenalee Lee. I'm 16 years old. I will be 17 years old at February 20. I'm a 1st year high school. I'm kind and caring. At the age of 6, I lost my parents. I have a brother with me who did his best and become a principal in our school.

We are all currently studying as high school students in Black Order High (BOH XD), BOH is one of the most expensive and well known school because of the curriculum and standards in the world. This school have plenty of students who are rich with servant who are also studying with them but will be their servant forever. They came from a wealthy family. Some of these students are me, Miranda, Lavi, Kanda, and Krory but we are all different from the others who want servants with them. We don't want servants with us. To us, it's like you have a stalker near with you. But if we have a servant we will treat them as a friend.

Lavi and Miranda look at me like there's something I forgot "You will come with us, Lenalee-chan?" Miranda asks me curiously.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I said.

"Well you see Lenalee, you have to walk waaaaaaaaay too long if you come with us." Lavi said.

"Have you forgotten that your year is at the last building?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah Lenalee, its only half semester. Hello Lenalee, you did forgot it" Lavi said as he pat my head and laugh "Lenalee forgot it" he teased me and repeat it again and again.

"Stop it, Lavi" I glared at Lavi and he stop teasing me "I know that but it doesn't mean I can't come with you to wait for Krory to come here at school"

"But Lenalee, you will be late if you wait" Miranda said.

"I can run" I said "After all I'm a varsity in soccer"

"Why did we even ask it" Lavi said as he grinned and Miranda giggled.

"Right" I said then I giggled.

Well to be exact, all of us are soccer varsity except for Miranda who is the secretary of the soccer club. Lavi, Kanda and I were in the student council. Lavi and I are the representatives in our years while Kanda is the head disciplinary committee. It suits him well…

"Che, Krory is here" Kanda said as we hear whispers from the other student then Kanda glared at them and they went silent. Told you…

We turn to see a white Zenvo ST1 stop in front of us and then Krory came out of it.

Lavi whistled "Nice car, Kro-chan" Lavi said.

"Is it new car, Krory?" I asked.

"Yeah, my father gave it to me since I'm already 18 so it's fine for me to have a car and I already have a driver's licenses but actually it's for my birthday" Krory answered as he smile and take out a card from his pocket.

"Cool, can I drive it, please?" Lavi pleased with his bunny face and hands together.

"B-But y-you're not a-allowed yet" Krory said nervously.

"But Kro-chan, I'm 17 I'll be 18 next year" Lavi said while holding the uniform of Krory still with the rabbit face.

"Then you wait till next year, Lavi" I said.

"But I want to drive it now" Lavi pouted.

"Fine" Krory said.

With the word "fine" Lavi's face became like a kid having his most favourite toy with him then jumps like a stupid rabbit.

"Bu-" Krory didn't finish his sentence because of the usagi entering his car.

"Wait, Lavi!" Krory exclaimed as we get him out of the car except for Kanda who just stand there ignoring everything.

"Why?" Lavi exclaimed as he hug the car.

"Lavi, let go" Miranda said.

"NUUUUUUU" Lavi shouted as we pull him harder out of the car then he let go.

"Seriously Lavi, you have to think" Krory said as we pant and clean our uniform.

"Why?" Lavi asked.

"Really Lavi, you forgot it?" I asked.

"What did I forgot?" Lavi asked curiously.

"SCHOOL TIME, LAVI" We shouted at him. "SC-HO-OL-TI-ME"

"Ohh"

"Che, Baka Usagi" Kanda said.

"Who will park your car, Kro-chan?" Lavi asked.

You see, there's an underground parking of this school so students can park their cars. FYI, ONLY HIGHSCHOOL STUDENTS, it means they are allowing us to drive even if you're a first year. That's illegal. Well teachers have their own parking. High school parking are at the underground of their buildings also the teachers' parking but separated from the students.

"Me, of course" Krory said.

"Why not let me park it?" Lavi said.

"Lavi, you will use it later so let me park it, ok?" Krory said.

"But, Bu-"

"Lavi, Stop it" I glared at him devilishly.

"Y-Yes" Lavi said nervously.

"So see you later" Krory said.

"Krory, let me come with you" Lavi said.

"Shut it, Lavi" I glared at him again as he shut his mouth. "Krory, why not let Miranda come with you? Since both of you are in the same building" I suggested.

"E-Eh? O-Okay, let's go, Miranda" Krory said nervously as he enter his car.

"See you later" Miranda said as she open the door of the car.

"Hey, Why are you entering my car?" the owner of the car said.

She turns to where the voice come from and sees the car is just a normal car "Eh? Sorry! Sorry!" She said as she bows.

(A/N**: You're kidding me right O.o? Miranda nee-chan, Krory-chan's car is much cool than that FREAKING car :D and YOU (point at Miranda) Mistook it for that FREAKING car :D** )

"Miranda, what are you doing?" I asked.

"This is Kro-chan's car" Lavi said as he points at the Zenvo ST1.

"Let's go, Miranda" Krory said in the car.

"Sorry again" Miranda said as she close the door of the car and they enter the school.

"So let's g-" Lavi didn't be able to finish his sentence because we left him behind again "You guys left me behind again. You really like leaving me behind" Lavi shouted as he catches with us.

"Cause your too slow" I shouted back to him.

After 10 minutes walking, we reach the building for 2nd year.

"See you at lunch, Lenalee" Lavi said as we separate.

"Che" Kanda bid his farewell. (A/N: **so informal Yuu nee-chan XD**)

"See you later" I said then I run. I still have 10 minutes before the time.

This school have different buildings for each year. The first building is for the 4th year while the last building is for the 1st year. So that makes the 2nd and the 3rd building is for the 3rd year and 2nd year. In every building there are 4 floors, the 1st floor is for the class E-F and 2nd floor is for class C-D then the 3rd is for the class B while the 4th floor is for class A. The teacher's faculties, the library and the others are at the other building. The others like the soccer field, football field, baseball field, and the track and field are at the back of the buildings while the badminton, basketball, volleyball, tennis, bowling, billiards, and swimming are in the different gyms.

Since I'm 1st year and I'm kinda smart, I'm at the last building's 4th floor. I have to run fast or else I'll be in detention after class. I don't want that I have club to attend..

At Lenalee's classroom: Class A-1

'I made it in time' Lenalee thought as she looks at her watch '5 minutes before homeroom starts'

"Lenalee, morning" LouFa greeted me as she wave her hand.

(A/N**: I just make the last name of LouFa and the others cause Hoshino-sensei didn't said her last name (-_-) and sorry for the last name.**)

LouFa Su, LouFa and I are also the same age and year. Her birthday is March 20. LouFa is intelligent and shy. Her parents are scientist so they are always out to do some research. She's my friend.

"Morning, LouFa" I said as a sit near her. We are seatmates.

"What took you so long to come?"

"We just walk and wait for Krory to come to school"

"I see"

The door open and our homeroom teacher came in.

"Okay class go to your seats" Klaud-sensei said.

Klaud Nine, Sensei is 33 years old. Her birthday is on November 1. She's a gentle woman. I'm kinda surprised that Nii-san and sensei are childhood friends.

"Yes" They said as they go back to their seats.

LET'S HAVE A TIME SKIP: At lunch…

"Let's go, LouFa" I said as we walk out of the class room.

LouFa nodded.

"Hi Lenalee" some boys greeted me. I'm kinda popular in school.

"Hi" I said as I smile.

"You really are popular, Lenalee" LouFa said.

"I'm not popular as Lavi or Kanda but maybe I'm a little bit popular"

"You call this little bit" LouFa said as she get my bag and open it and see some letters 'If only your brother is not an over protective brother many guys will ask you to go out with them' LouFa shouted in her thoughts but she kinda whisper it so I heard it but I just ignored it.

"I was planning to read it and throw it because if Nii-san finds it out, they will be a dead man" I said.

LouFa laughed "That's true. How about I help you read it and throw it later?" LouFa suggested.

"Okay, after eating or after dismissal"

"After eating, okay?"

"Okay"

Well, you see the students studying here have their house in a one very huge and eye catching village since the people living there are rich. The owners of the village are always out of the country even their children. I think their children are not even studying. All the people here haven't talk to them personally and their names, we don't know even their names. They always sent their assistant to do some work within the village. They are really a big mystery. The owners live in the biggest house, you can call it a mansion, at the end of the road. It's near in my house maybe 400 meters away starting from our house. You can even use their clubhouse inside the mansion, not really inside but at their yard. Man, they really trust stranger to come in their house. Inside the mansion is off limits, there are bodyguards guarding the mansion everyday but this week I think they are home because there are waaaaaaaaaay too many guards guarding the mansion. There's also humour that the owner owns our school which is still spreading till now. It's been like 2 years since the humour start. Why can't they just drop the subje-

My thought was interrupted as I felt the presence of someone following us so I turn around to see nothing.

"What's wrong, Lenalee?" LouFa ask me.

"Nothing, Let's go" I answered. Last three months, I always sense someone is following. At first, I thought that it's Nii-san who is following me so I let it be, but when Nii-san has been lock up at his office, I can still feel the presence of someone following me.

(A/N**: What are you talking about Lenalee? You're a popular student so for sure you have "STALKERS" near with you so watch your back XD**)

At the cafeteria…

LouFa and I are ordering our food.

"Hi Lenalee and LouFa, what do you want, ladies?" Jerry said cheerfully.

Jerry is our chef here in school. He is very cheerful. And in our school, you don't need to pay for your meals and lunch. The reason, I don't know.

"Hi Jerry, Set B please" I said.

"Hi Jerry-san, Set D" LouFa said.

"Ok, wait for a sec" Jerry said as he sign us an OK sign. Jerry is also fast at cooking. "Here you go" He said as he gives us our food.

"Thank you" LouFa and I said in unison.

"Let's look for the others" I suggested.

"OK"

As we look for the others, Lavi called us.

"Lenalee, LouFa here" Lavi shouted as he wave his hands.

"Hi Lenalee and Four eyes (LouFa)" Daisya said as LouFa ignored him. He is sitting next to Kanda who is at corner of the table.

Daisya Barry, Daisya is same age and year with Kanda but older by months. His birthday is on April 5. He is Lavi's and Kanda's classmate He is also a varsity at soccer. Actually, he's the team captain for the boys. That's why he is also popular. Daisya is energetic, slightly rude and idiot. He's also Kanda's adoptive brother.

"Why are you calling my best friend's sister like that?" Rikei exclaimed. His called best friend, Shifu ignored him.

Rikei Leo, Rikei same age and year with Lavi. His birthday is on February 17. Rikei is intelligent, protective and kinda idiot.

(A/N:** Well you see guys I want to make the entire exorcist popular in school and they are always together…Well except for Rikei, Shifu, and LouFa since they are not exorcist but they are kinda popular but not the same with the others who are very popular. **)

Shifu Su, Shifu is same age and year with Rikei. His birthday is November 25. Shifu is gentle and intelligent like his sister and his best friend but much mature and silent.

As they argue, I sit next to Miranda who is seated next Lavi. Lavi is sitting next to Daisya. In front of me is Krory who is seated next to Shifu. LouFa sit between Rikei and Shifu.

"It's none of your business, Nerdy" Daisya said coldly.

"What did you say?" Rikei said as he stand up and getting irritated.

"Ohh guys calm down "Lavi said as he tries them to calm down "Man, the temperature is getting higher" Lavi whispered.

"I said it's none of your business, NERDY" Daisya repeated. Then Rikei snapped as he punches Daisya but Daisya blocked with his hand and Daisya smirked. They caught the students' attention in the cafeteria and whispers started.

"Hey guys, stop it" We said as we tried to pull them away for each other except for Kanda who is eating his SOBA.

"Take it back" Rikei exclaimed.

"Take back what?" Daisya asked.

"I'm not a NERDY" Rikei shouted as he was about to punch Daisya again in the face.

"Wait Rikei stop" LouFa shouted then Rikei stop right in front of Daisya's face for a minute and then he put his hands down. They look at us like we fall into a trap then they started to laugh at the ground while holding their stomach. All of us look at each other in confusion.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Krory asked.

"We got them there" Daisya said as they laughed.

"Yeah" Rikei responded.

"What?" We exclaimed except for Kanda.

"Well guys, we are just playing around" Both of them said in unison. All of us are dumbfounded.

"You guys should really take a look at your face while we are fighting" Rikei said as they laugh at the ground.

"Yeah, your faces was like 'O my gosh, are they serious?' it's priceless!" Daisya shouted still laughing as he imitates our faces.

We just leave them alone laughing then we started eating as the other students did the same.

"I can't believe we fall for that" Lavi said.

"You guys think they will fight over the Nerdy thingy" Kanda said as he put his chopstick down and put his hand together then he go out of the cafeteria "I'll be going"

(A/N: **O.O did Yuu-nee-chan add a 'y' sound there O.o? LOL XD**)

We look at him at shocked cause it's KANDA who just talk like if it's serious he will stop them.

"You guys, heard him, right? I'm not hallucinating or anything, right?" Lavi asked. They nodded.

Well, he is the head disciplinary committee after all. So I guess that's what he will do.

Then the two idiots come back after Kanda left.

"Where's Kanda?" Daisya asked.

"He left" I said after finishing my food then the idiots sit down and eat. While I'm talking to Miranda, LouFa, Lavi and Krory the bell rings.

We still have 10 minutes to move but when the second bell rings you should be in your classroom.

"It's time already" Lavi said, bored, and then we all stand and walk to our buildings. "So see you guys later in the club meeting?"

"Well, we are not on the same club with you guys? So maybe, this dismissal we'll see each other? " Shifu said.

LouFa, Shifu, and Rikei are all in the same club.

"Oh yeah I forgot, you're at the research club" Lavi said.

"Then we will meet after this dismissal" I said clearly

"Ok" Lavi and Rikei said as the others nodded then we separated.

"Let's go, LouFa" I said then we run since we don't want to be in detention.

**NORMAL POV**

In freshmen's A-1 classroom:

Students chatting with each other…

The door was slammed then the students jerked some says "The heck" "The hell"

(A/N: **Not all smart people have manners .)**

But as they see two persons catching their breath which is Lenalee and LouFa, their faces turned irritated to worried. Maybe some girls didn't…

"Hey, are you guys alright?" their classmates asked worriedly.

"How many minutes before the time?" Lenalee and LouFa asked more like shouted between their pants.

"Well, yo-" the boy was interrupted when the bell rings for the second time.

"So it's already time to get in?"

"Too bad we can't read them" LouFa said sadly.

"Maybe I will read it at home" Lenalee said.

"Are you serious?" LouFa said.

"Ye-"

"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AT THE DOOR?" A shout interrupted Lenalee as they jerked.

"S-Sorry, W-Winters-sensei" Lenalee and LouFa said nervously as their classmates who are once worried are now laughing then they went to their seats while their classmates are giggling.

"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS"

**LENALEE POV**

"SHUT UP, YOU BRATS" Sensei shouted.

Sokalo Winters, he is our MAPEH (Music, Arts, Physical Education, and Health) teacher. He is a barbaric kind of teacher. Sensei is a person who doesn't care if you have injury he still wants you to do whatever he wants you to do. And today we have PE….

"YOU BRATS, CHANGE YOUR CLOTHS" Sensei said then you stand to get our things to change, bored and slowly.

"WITHIN 5 MINUTES YOU SHOULD BE IN THE GYM" Sensei added.

"EH?" all of us said.

"But Sensei it will take us 10 minutes just by going to the gym" A classmate of mine complained.

"BE IN THE GYM WITHIN 5 MINUTES OR ELSE YOU'LL RUN 20 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL" sensei yelled at the complaining guy as the guy run fast as he could.

"ALL OF YOU" Sensei added then we all run to the gym of course our classmates are not bring their things since they have servants with them. They have the advantage but being a soccer player is also an advantage so I'm the first…well maybe the second to get in the gym so I change my school uniform to PE uniform at the CR.

(A/N: Poor servants )

After 4 minutes LouFa came with the others, panting, and then they change fast.

I saw LouFa seating at the bleachers "Hey LouFa, are you fine?" I said.

"D-Do *pant* I *pant* look *pant* like I'm *pant*fine?" LouFa asked, panting harshly.

"Actually not, you look much worn out" I said, plainly "And your hair is very messy"

"Ohh" LouFa get her comb at her bag then she brushes her hair.

"Oh yeah LouFa about the letters let's just read it at the park, ok?"

In the village there's a park and playground.

"You change your mind why?"

"Well you know I don't want people to have traumas with their life forever"

"OKAY CLASS LINE UP" Sensei shouted then we line up fast. " CLASS SINCE NOBODY WAS LATE NO ONE WILL TAKE THE CONSEQUENCE"

"YEEEEHEYY" The boys jump in happiness while the girls sighed in relief.

Then a devilish smirk was formed in sensei face "BUT ALL OF YOU WILL DO 100 PUSH UPS SINCE NO ONE WAS LATE" sensei added.

"WHAT? BUT SENSEI" All of us complained.

"NO BUTS OR ELSE IT WILL GET WORST" Then all of us do 100 push ups while some are cursing the barbaric sensei…

After PE…

"My legs are killing me" the girls complained.

"Dammit sensei is always harsh" the boys complained.

"Not just harsh annoying also"

"I can't believe that they heir a teacher like him"

Well I can't blame them since he is really annoying and harsh. After 100 push ups, we did 100 sit ups, 20 laps inside the gym non-stop, and then 1000 m sprint and so on. I can't even feel my legs. I can't even tell if he is strict or doing it purposely.

Then the door opened "Good afternoon class please stand up and-"

**(A/N: Okay guys I'm going to give names to their classmates I don't want to call them forever like the girl or the boy -_-)**

"Good afternoon Cloud-sensei, Can't we just sit down?" Simisimi interrupted Klaud-sensei.

(A/N: **I just like talking with Simisimi because…he's weird and rude I mean very rude XD**)

"Why?" Sensei asked us curiously as she came inside.

"Because sensei we can't move our legs properly" Jun answered.

"Yeah sensei our legs feel so numb" Jane said.

"Ok fine I thought you want to go to the zoo to take care of the ani-"

It's weird, right for a school to have a Zoo? But here in BOH it's completely natural. We can enter the Zoo here once a year. This Zoo has all the different types of animals in ocean. But that was when I was in grade school, now that I'm high school I'm excited what animals are there.

"SENSEI" all of us shouted

"What?" Sensei asked as she smirked.

"Our legs are fine already, right?" Adrian said as we nod more like they nod.

"I thought your legs feel so numb" Sensei said innocently of course she is playing with us.

"Not anymore Sensei pleeeeease" All of them begged even LouFa and the servants … well the servants are being forced.

"Ok but be nice with the animals" sensei strictly said it.

"Yipeee" they roared and jump.

At the Zoo…

Ocean Park… it's the first animals we saw as we enter are animals in the ocean. It's the same with the grade school. Why do they have to separate it?

"Ahh soo cute" some girls complimented as they look at the penguins.

"Soo cool" some boys said in awe as they look at the sea lions.

"Have you guys seen these animals before back in grade school?" I asked them.

"Yeah, why do you asked?"

"Nothing is just like you guys haven't seen them for the whole life that you have until now" I responded.

"Lenalee, you have too enjoy your time with them while they are still with you" Adrian said 'the president of the class A-1' as he patted my head.

"Ok please line up" Sensei shouted then we lined up.

"It's not yet time sensei." Ryuu said.

"Who said we are going back?" Sensei asked curiously as we look at her with confusion then she smirked "We are only entering the main event" then she walk to a certain big and metallic door by pressing her thumb to a certain part of the wall then there's a horizontal laser goes up and down before we knew the laser went off.

"Klaud Nine-Sensei, identity confirmed" a robot voice said as the door open.

"Go inside students" Sensei said. Hesitantly, we go inside.

As we go inside we covered our eyes since the light that is coming from the other side is too bright. Then my eyes adjust to see and all I see is like a forest that is very beautiful and filled with different animals.

"Soo beautiful" was the word that came out through my mouth.

"Sensei, can we play with the animals?" Adrian asked.

"Not to play, Adrian, but to take care" Sensei said.

"Yipee" then they all went to take care or to play with the animal. All I do was to smile or laugh at my classmate more like laugh at LouFa who is asking the animals while I and sensei seat at the bench.

"So Sensei, why did you choose today for us to visit the Zoo?" I asked.

"I just feel like picking today" Sensei answered.

"Can we still come back here?"

"I'm not sure but maybe we can still"

"But sensei please don't pick the time when your class is after PE"

"Ok…why?"

"Because I can't pl- I mean I can't take care of the animals"

"Ohh…I thought Lenalee Lee is a sporty girl"

"But sensei everyone has a limitation"

"yup that's true so take care of yourself" Sensei said with hurt in her eyes.

"Sensei? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Sensei said as she smile.

"Why sensei, have you lost a precious friend or…or family?"

"Lenalee…"

"Sorry if I'm-" I was interrupted when sensei hugged me."Sensei?"

"Haha Lenalee you're taking it to serious of course I have lost some of my family…" Sensei said it happily but I'm there's a hint of hurt...

"…Sensei?"

"...Still I always wanted to see them..."

"Its okay sensei you are not alone we also felt that"

"...but I'm fine because I still have my love ones with me like you, my students" Sensei said as she released me from her hug and I saw her face with hurt but still there is joy inside her then I smile to her.

"THAT'S RIGHT SENSEI YOU STILL HAVE US" my entire classmate shouted as they smiled happily. 'They are listening with our conversation' I though as I grinned widely.

(A/N: FYI, Klaud-sensei lost his mother last month to be exact August 13. I'm a bad author )

"Why are you telling this to me, class?"

"Because sensei is so lonely" Megumi said.

"We just want you to remember that..." Carl said.

"WE ARE STILL HERE FOR YOU" We all shouted at sensei.

"That's why sensei if one is lonely we all should help one another as one happy family" Lenalee said, comfortingly.

"You guys are weird"

"Then Sensei is also weird" Simisimi said then we laugh then they started taking care again the animals.

After a few minutes a roar was heard in the forest. At the first roar, they never mind since sensei said that it's fine but the second was nearer and the sound of running towards their place makes them panic and run to our place.

"SENSEI, WHAT'S THAT?" Simisimi asked loudly.

"SHHH" as the place had gone quiet then another roar was heard much louder than the first two roars. And to be seen was not just a big animal it's a huge animal, it's a yellowish polar bear running toward here.

"IT'S SIMISIMI'S BEAR VERSION" Adrian teased Simisimi.

"WHAT THE- ALL OF YOU GO TO THE OCEAN PARK" sensei ordered as we run as fast as we can with a yellowish polar bear at back following us when everyone entered sensei click the emergency button and the door goes down faster.

"THE HECK, SENSEI I THOUGHT I'M GONNA DIE IN AN EARLY AGE" All of us are complaining to what had happened.

"Don't pa-" Sensei was interrupted by the students.

"HOW CAN WE NOT PANIC WE ALMOST DIE THERE, DIE"

"SIMISIMI, WHY DID YOU BRING YOUR BEAR VERSION? IT ALMOST KILL US"

"I DIDN'T BRING A BEAR AND I DON'T OWN ONE"

"BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU BUT MUCH COOLER THAN YOU"

"IF I OWN THAT BEAR I'M GONNA LET HIM KILL YOU"

"Hey gu-"I was interrupted was when LouFa touch my shoulder to stop me then she pointed at sensei who's about to snap from the noise that are coming from the students.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP?" Sensei snapped "FIRST OF ALL YOU ARE SAFE NOW SO STOP BABBLING ABOUT YOU GOING TO DIE AND STOP TEASING SIMISIMI THEN I'LL EXPLAIN WHY DID THAT POLAR BEAR ATTACKED US" she said it straight without stopping. Silence was the respond to sensei. "ARE WE CLEAR?"

"Yes" We responded nervously.

"The reason why that polar bear attacked us is because he misses his master terribly and this master of him was gone for three years. Now do you get it why that polar bear attack us?" Sensei looks or observes what our reaction is and our reaction is confusion.

"That's the reason?" Adrian asked.

"Yes" Sensei answered.

"Seriously…sensei?"

"Yes"

"Then why does this master of him is not here for 3 years?" Simisimi asked.

"Yeah sensei, why is it that his master is not with him?" Jun asked.

"Thought so you guys will ask but I'm not the person that will be saying this to you" Sensei responded.

"Why sensei?" I asked.

"I'm not that person it's his life so I won't tell it to you but if he wants to tell it to you then he will be the one who will tell it to you but if he doesn't want to tell it to you don't force him or don't come to me just to know the reason. In short don't step on the line"

**NORMAL POV**

Time skipped: club meeting …

Soccer varsity…

Soccer players are playing. Some are resting.

"Okay team line-up" our Coach said then we gather.

"NICE PRACTICE TEAM KEEP IT UP" He shouted. "DISMISSED"

"So what's up, Lenalee you look pretty worn out today?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing it's just that I can't feel my legs anymore with all the activities we did" Lenalee answered.

"I bet it's PE time" Daisya asked.

"You got it"

"Man I remembered what Winter-Sensei did when we failed his activities" Lavi, Daisya even Kanda shivered and froze as they have some flashback within their minds.

*FLASHBACK*

(CENSORED XD)

*End of Flashback*

(A/N: XD you thought I'm gonna let you know what happened to them when they are 1st year XD no way XD JOKE :D … don't worry you will know it for sure… maybe?)

"Hello are you guys okay?"

"Of course…" Daisya said "… NOT"

"IT'S OUR WORST NIGHTMARE" Lavi shouted as Kanda nodded.

"OKAY" Lenalee shouted as she gets irritated with all the complains "I GET IT SO SHUT UP WILL YOU?"

"So mean Lenalee" Miranda said. She's with Krory.

"THAT'S RIGHT, LENALEE YOU'RE MEAN" Lavi exclaimed as he point his finger at Lenalee.

"We also experience it" Krory said as he and Miranda smile then change to gloomy and they started complain also.

Lenalee sighed as she sit at the bleachers "This is stupid" that's all she said then she closed her eyes to rest as the students who is older than her panic as they seen Winter-sensei getting near to them.

"Oh my gosh, Sensei is here" Miranda said nervously.

"Hide" Lavi shouted as they panic even KANDA THE SO CALLED HEAD DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE except for Lenalee who is already watching them panic like idiots.

"But we are still in the FIELD" Daisya said.

"che" Kanda said putting a poker face that he is not bother by it.

"There's no way we can hide" Krory said nervously.

"GUYS your acting waaay too over" Lenalee exclaimed as they stop complaining and look at her.

"Lenalee, are you not scared?" Miranda asked.

"Scared of what?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"Of WINTER-SENSEI WHO ELSE" They shouted even Kanda.

"My brother" Lenalee said plainly then they went all silent.

"Yup, definitely" Lavi said as they started laughing.

"You guys, where's sensei?" Daisya asked.

"That's right, Lenalee where sensei?" Krory asked.

"What are you guys talking about? Sensei is not here" Lenalee said.

"You're kidding us, right?" Lavi said.

"No kidding, is it really that bad for you guys to hallucinate about sensei?"

"It's not that bad, Lenalee" Daisya answered.

"IT'S THE WORST" They said as they at me like they are going to commit murder.

"Guys chill I don't want to e killed I'm still young…anyway let's go it's getting late and I'm going to get my things"

Time skipped again: At dismissal time…

Lavi and the others are waiting for Lenalee and LouFa.

"What's taking them so long?" Lavi complained.

"Chill Lavi Chill" Daisya said playfully.

"I CAN'T" Lavi exclaimed while rubbing his head harshly.

"Why?" Rikei asked.

"Because I want to drive Kro-chan's car"

"Drive what?" Rikei and Daisya exclaimed.

"I said I will drive Kro-chan's car"

"Are you an idiot?" Rikei said

"You might have an accident" Daisya shouted and "THE INFAMOUS THREE IDIOTS FIGHT" started.

"Are we not gonna stop them?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"Leave them alone" Krory said as he thinks what's gonna happened to his car.

"Che" Kanda said.

"Hey guys, sorry if we are late we did something first" Lenalee shouted as she and LouFa.

"What did we miss?" LouFa asked as she looks at the INFAMOUS FIGHT OF THE THREE IDIOT.

"Nothing" Miranda said.

"They are just arguing 'why Lavi is driving my car'" Krory said worriedly what will happened to his car.

"Hey Krory, Why not let Lavi drive the car on Saturday or Sunday?" Lenalee suggested.

"Why?"

"So you won't be late in going home and just walk with us today if want to"

"That would be nice…"Krory stop for a second as remembered something and he go panic "…O MY GOSH I FORGOT"

"What did you forgot Kro-chan?" Lavi said coming out of nowhere.

"I for-"

"Yeah Krory what did you forgot?" Daisya interrupt.

"As I wa-"

"Maybe, he got a girl to meet" Rikei interrupt.

"Hey-"

"No way, Kro-chan's having a girlfriend?" Lavi interrupt.

"I-"

"Tell us, Krory"

"What is it?"

"Huh? I can't hear you"

"WILL YOU THREE IDIOTS LET HIM FINISH?" Kanda shouted as he points his beloved wi- I mean Mugen at them.

"YES" The three idiots scream and thought "Scary"

"So what are you going to tell, Krory?" Lenalee asked.

"As I was about to say, my parents told me that I should go home straight after the activities because I'm going to meet someone"

"I TOLD YOU KRORY HAS A GIRL" Rikei shouted.

"YOU'RE RIGHT" Lavi exclaimed.

"Tell us Krory who's the lucky girl" Daisya asked as they get excited.

"Hey guys don't jump in to conclusion you don't even know it" Miranda said.

"I said that it's someone I don't even know if that someone is a she or a he" Krory answered as he shouted at them.

"Chill, Kro-kins" Rikei said.

"We are just joking here" Lavi said.

"And before you got scold you better go because it's getting late" Daisya said.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow" Krory said as he opens the door of his car.

"So will wait for you at the park?" Lenalee asked.

"Ok" Krory response as he gets in and drive away.

"WAIT KRORY HOW ABOUT THE DEAL I WANT TO DRIVE YOUR CAR" Lavi shouted to the top of his lungs.

"I'LL LET YOU DRIVE ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY" Krory shouted back.

"EH? THAT'S 5 DAYS FROM NOW" Lavi shouted but Krory's car is not seen anymore. "NUUUUUUUU"

"Hey Lavi are you alright?" Daisya asked.

"Don't worry Lavi you'll just have to wait for 5 days" Rikei said.

"NUUUUUU I can't wait that long" Lavi complained.

"OH SHUT UP WILL YOU?" Rikei and Daisya shouted at him.

"Anyway let's g-" Daisya didn't be able to finish his sentence because they are the only people there. "Hey, where are the others?"

"I don't know" Rikei said as he they start walking.

As they walk home they heard some footsteps, feel the cold and rustles of the trees and plants.

"Are you guys... " Lavi said, scared.

"Hearing..."Daisya said, the same.

"Feeling this?" Rikei said, still the same.

Then the footsteps are getting faster and nearer.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE" Rikei shouted as he holds his head harshly.

"GOD PLEASE PROTECT US" Daisya shouted as he kneels and bows that his head already hit the floor.

"NUUUUUU" Lavi shouted as he runs around them like an idiot rabbit.

Then the footsteps are much faster and nearer. Lavi dumped at Rikei then he fell on Daisya. Then the footsteps stops.

They heard someone is laughing, "What *laugh* are you *laugh* guys *laugh* doing?" Lenalee said as they (Lenalee, Kanda, LouFa, Miranda and Shifu) all laugh at them.

"YOU GUYS ARE PLAYING WITH US" The three idiots said.

"No we just run after you when we saw you guys"

"But you guys left us behind"

"No you guys left us we just went to the Comfort Room (CR)"

"ohh"

"Anyway why are you guys acting weird as we get near to you?"

"Well…" Daisya said as he sweat drops

"The…"Lavi said as his sweat drops becomes a water falls.

"Reason is…"Rikei said as he also sweat drops like river and they don't know what to say.

"Lenalee, you don't have to ask them" LouFa said as she smiles innocently.

"Yeah you don't have to" Lavi said.

"Cause-"

"Because they were too afraid that there are ghost following them" Shifu interrupt Rikei.

"WE ARE NOT AFRAID" The three idiots shouted.

"Then tell us, why are you having a rampage as we get near?" Lenalee said.

"Well-" Lavi was about to say something but as he look at the back of Kanda he saw something and the other two idiots notice it and the three idiots turned white.

"Hey guys are you okay?" Miranda asked.

"G-G-G-G" The three of them shutter.

"What? We can't understand you" Shifu said.

"G-G-G-G"

"WILL YOU JUST SAY IT?" Kanda shouted.

"GHOST" the three idiots shouted as they run away and dump with each other.

"And there they are telling us that they are not afraid of ghost" Lenalee said.

"Pathe-" Kanda was not be able to finish his words when he feel a cold hand touches his shoulder.

"He…he…lp"

"Ka-Kanda" They all said as they look at the back of Kanda.

"GHOST" They shouted as they run away.

"Where? Hey you kids have no manners. I'm just asking for help here cause my feet hurts" The ghost that they are referring to is just an old woman with a scary face. "Kids this days'"

(A/N: Me: OLD woman you should not do that- *A hand touches the authors shoulder*

Old woman: Who are you calling old?

Me: I-Its Yu nee- chan who told me to call you old*Me pointed at Yu*

Yu nee-chan: WHAT?

Old woman: Soo you are the one who tell the author to call me OLD

Yu nee-chan: I did not

Me: He's denying it *Grinned at Yu*

Yu nee-chan: You *Yu pointed his wife at Me* YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS *as Yu was dragged to a certain room* WAAAAAAAH

ME: So don't tell an old person if she or he is old or else you will become like Yu nee-chan (:D))

"That was scary" Lavi said as they gather in the park.

"Totally scary" Shifu said.

"So let's go home already before we encounter that again" Rikei said.

"You guys go home, me and LouFa are gonna do something first" Lenalee said.

"Ok, just be careful…maybe that ghost will come after you" Miranda said as they walk home.

"Nice Joke Miranda" Lenalee said as they sit at the bench and get the tra- I mean the letters.

"Hey Lenalee are we really going to read them all?"

"Of course not…some are just saying that I'm hot, sexy or whatever so I don't really want to read them"

"Then why are we here?"

"Nothing I just want to be here this night"

"but can read them?"

"Of course then burn them after"

"Wow Lenalee do you really hate letters?"

"Not really but those letters are always the same"

After a few minutes, they go home straight.

At Lee's residents…

"LENALEEEEEE" Komui shouted "YOUR BROTHER IS VERY WORRIED"

"Nii-san your voice is going to wake up the neighbours"

"BUT LENALEE"

"No Buts" Lenalee strictly said it then they went to the dining table and started eating.

"Oh yeah Lenalee tomorrow there will be new student at your class, ok?"

"New student? At half semester?"

"Yup"

"Is that allowed here at BOH?"

"Hmm" that's all Komui said as Lenalee wait for the answer.

"Nii-san?"

"Actually Lenalee…"

"Yes?"

"IT'S ALREADY NIGHT TIME SO LET'S GO TO SLEEP" Komui said as he stands up and walk near to Lenalee.

"Nii-san you're not answering my question" Lenalee said as she look at her brother

"Of course…" Komui said, hesitantly.

"Ohh is that so? Then Goodnight Nii-san"

"Goodnight Lenalee" Komui said as he hug Lenalee then Lenalee went upstairs to sleep. "I lied, right?"

"Yup, you did lie to your sister" Reever said who came out of nowhere. Reever is not living with them; he's there because he have to look after Komui who are stocking all his paper work at the office.

"But I think she know"

"Yup, she knows your brother and sister after all"

"Now Reever we have some work to do"

"Wow why in the mood to work?"

"Ohh let me rephrase, NOW Reever YOU have some work to do"

"YOU SISTER COMPLEX you're gonna throw your works to me"

"BUT I HAVE TO PROTECT MY LENALEE TO THE NEW STUDENT"

"HE'S NOT GONNA BITE YOUR SISTER"

"NUUUUU UNACCEPTABLE"

"CAN YOU TWO LOWER YOUR VOICES DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE"

"SORRY LENALEE REEVER IS NOT ALLOWING YOUR BROTHER TO SLEEP"

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT NOW LET'S GO TO YOUR OFFICE" Reever shouted in low voice as he pull Komui.

"NUUUUUUUUU" Komui shouted in low voice

**Take that Komui XD**

**Weew this one is long XD So what do you guys think? Is it boring or whatever? You can do corrections. And guys R&R please .**


	3. Chapter 3

**YUPIE! I'M BACK XD As what I told you guys at the last chapter I'll update after 2 or MORE MONTHS (SORRY .) you guys already know the reason right and another reason my niece 'accidentally' throw I mean she left my laptop on the double deck and MY LAPTOP FELL! AND I HAVE TO REPEAT IT AGAIN! T.T...AGAIN **** sorry for the late update because the test is also freaking brain cracking and I have to get ready for my college course… I SO DON'T WANT TO GRADUATE YET XD JOKE... I just going tell you this for your information that Allen's left hand don't have the innocence so normal hand or arms just telling ok for you guys not to be confused… Anyways enjoy reading my chapter 3…**

**Chapter 3: **

September 12 (Tuesday): At the Bookman's residents…

**Normal POV**

"Lavi-sama," a maid tried to wake up Lavi,"Lavi-sama."

"Umm…5 more minutes, "Lavi said sleepily.

"Lavi-sama it's already 6:30"

"10 minutes"

Then the maid gives up because she know that Lavi won't wake up even if she tries to so she leaves Lavi who is a heavy sleeper and she went down.

"Master Bookman, Lavi-sama won't wake up" the maid said to her master who's very short with black eyes.

"As always that kid, don't worry I'll be the one who will wake him up"

"Yes, master" The maid said then Bookman went up to wake up Lavi.

"LAVI" Bookman called Lavi behind his door but no response.

"LA-"Bookman didn't be able to finish when the door slightly open.

"Jiji, your way to noisy in the morning" Lavi said sleepishly as he rub his left eye.

"Noisy you mean…WHY YOU WON'T WAKE UP WHEN THE MAID IS WAKING YOU UP" Bookman shouted as he open the door widely that the door hit the wall and see a very messy room with plenty of books scatter around the room "AND WHY WON'T YOU CLEAN YOUR ROOM." Lavi is covering his ears.

"Well Jiji, if I clean that up it's gonna take me years"

"THEN DON'T MAKE MESS IN YOUR ROOM AND BE READY FOR SCHOOL" Bookman shouted as he does the epic 'PANDA SLASH' and leave Lavi alone.

"THAT HURTS PANDA JIJI" Lavi complained as he rubs where the 'PANDA SLASH' hit him. Then he stands up to do his routine before coming to school.

After a few minutes…

"I'll be going now, Jiji"

"Don't be rude to the elders"

"Yes yes"

"See you later, Lavi-sama" The maids bid their farewell as they bow to Lavi.

"See you later" Lavi said as he grinned.

On the way to the park…

As Lavi walk, he saw his very best friend that he make fun of.

"YUUUUUUU" Lavi said cheerfully and the next thing he know a certain katana is almost touching his neck. "Eh?"

"Don't call me by my first name, usagi" Yuu said as he let his BELOVED WIF-I MEAN MUGEN touches Lavi's neck.

"Y-Yes" Lavi said then Kanda removed HIS MUGEN away from Lavi's neck and they started walking side by side."Sooo, what cha doing?"

"Walking" Kanda said plainly.

"Where are we going?"

"Park"

"What time is it?"

"6:40" Kanda said as he get irritated.

"How did you know? You haven't even look at your watch" Lavi said then Kanda snapped and he pointed MUGEN at Lavi.

"One more question and I'll kill you" Kanda said coldly.

"S-Sorry, Yuu-chan" Lavi said nervously... wrong name Lavi.

"YOU BAKAUSAGI" Kanda exclaimed as he cut Lavi but Lavi dodge and run away from him then Kanda run after Lavi.

"WAIT, Y-I MEAN KANDA" Lavi exclaimed which made Kanda more irritated. "AHHHHHHH"

"YOU WILL DIE, USAGI" Kanda shouted as Lavi look at him.

"SORR-" Lavi bumped to the person who is driving his bike. "AHH"

"Ouch" the person in the bike said as he rubs his head at the back while his eyes are closed. "Watch where you going a-" but when he open his eyes Lavi is already hiding at the post and saw a very mad KANDA with a katana in his hand looking for Lavi. When Kanda saw Lavi, Lavi run away from Kanda very fast. The scene makes the person laugh. "Weird guys…it sure did change after years," then he smile.

At the park…

"What's taking them so long?" Miranda said.

"Maybe they are having a fight?" Krory said uncertainly.

"I know Lavi and Kanda are fighting right now"

"I feel bad for Kanda"

"Yeah, Lavi always irritate him"

"The worst is their neighbours"

Miranda giggled.

"But what's taking Lenalee so long? It's weird; she always comes first before us" Krory said curiously.

"Maybe her brother is still crying over her because she is going without him" Miranda said. Then they laugh at the thought of what's happening to Lenalee right now.

"HELP" Lavi exclaimed while he run towards them as Miranda and Krory look at him.

"What's wrong Lavi?" Miranda asked.

Lavi look at them then he cried with fake tears, "An angry Yuu is gonna kill me" Lavi said as he cried louder.

"W-What did you do, L-Lavi?" Krory said nervously.

"I-"

"BAKAUSAGI I'M REALLY GONNA KILL YOU" Kanda interrupted as they turned white.

"RUUUN" Lavi shouted as they start running around the park while they are being followed by a MAD SAMURAI. It's good that they are the only people there.

Meanwhile…

Lenalee is walking to the park…

Lenalee sighed,"Will Nii-san ever change?" Lenalee asked herself then she froze as she sees someone she hasn't seen after years then her bag fall "You…"

"Hey Lenalee"

Back to the others…

They stop to catch their breath from running, "K-Kanda-san calm down P-Please" Miranda begged as she thought 'If only Lenalee is in here.'

"No way hell I'm gonna calm down" Kanda said darkly as he started to move forward towards them.

"A-At least tell us w-what happened to make you this m-mad?" Krory said nervously.

Kanda glared at them, "HE (points his BELOVED WI- I MEAN MUGEN at LAVI'S BUNNY FACE) asked too many questions that are VERY NONSENSE and he called me by my FIRST NAME" Kanda exclaimed then the others look at Lavi.

"Lavi?" Miranda said plainly as they wait for the answer that will never come.

"Like you guys never know him, "Lenalee interrupt as she walk towards them with a boy next to her but they can't see his face since he's wearing a hoody black jacket.

"Who's the guy, Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

"Man Lavi you forgot about me already" the hoody man said with a soft voice then they notice his voice.

"YOU" They exclaimed even Kanda as Lavi pointed him, then the man in hoody take the hood off to show his face. His appearance is handsome, blue eyes, almost same height with Lavi but a little bit shorter, and his hair is…black.

"NATHAN" They shouted except for Lenalee then they hugged him.

"G-Guys you're crashing me" Nathan said then they let go.

"Sorry we just can't believe that you're back" Miranda said as she and Krory started crying then Nathan patted their shoulder.

"This should be a happy reunion"

"W-We a-are h-happy" Krory said as he sobbed.

"How long since we last met, Nathan?" Lavi said.

"I think three years?" Nathan responded.

"Man that's way too long time ago"

"Yeah"

"So why did you come back right now?" Lenalee asked.

"Why you don't want me here, Lenalee?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Th-"

"Ouch Lenalee doesn't want me here" Nathan interrupted as he act lonely.

"Don't worry Nathan it's okay I'm still here for you" Lavi joined the acting.

"Really?" Nathan asked with a puppy eyes that are sparkling.

"Ye-"

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT" Lenalee shouted.

"Yea It's creeping us out" Krory said.

"Che"

"Okay Okay" Lavi said then they start walking.

"No reason at all" Nathan said as the answer to Lenalee's question.

"By the way Nathan why are you wearing a civilian?" Miranda asked.

"Why is BOH not allowing us to go to school in civilian anymore?" Nathan asked.

"We are not sure" Lenalee said.

"Kanda?" Lavi asked.

"I think…" Kanda thinks hard just for that simple question.

"You think what Yuu?" Lavi mocked Kanda as he grins.

"I Think…"

'Wow he really thinks that deep for him not to recognized me calling him 'Yuu''

"You think what Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"I think… I forgot it" Kanda said deadpanned.

-Silence-

"WHAT THE HECK" Lavi shouted.

"YOU ARE THINKING VERY HARD" Nathan shouted.

"BUT YOU JUST FORGOT IT" Lavi exclaimed.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT I CARE ABOUT THAT F*** RULES" Kanda shouted.

"Oh said by the HEAD DISCIPLINE COMMITTEE"

"Shut up Usagi and at least YOU as a REPRESENTATIVE YOU should KNOW IT"

"WE are only there to REPRESENT our year levels"

"Whatever usage," Kanda said as he remember something and point Mugen at Lavi's face, "And don't call me by my first name."

"Yes, Yuu" Lavi mocked Kanda.

"YOU BAKAUSAGI"

"By the way Nathan, are you the new student that Nii-san is talking about?" Lenalee asked as the 'INFAMOUS FIGHT BETWEEN THE USAGI AND THE CAT' continued.

"Lenalee, did I study at BOH before?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah"

"Then that means I'm-"

"A returnee I know I just got curious that's all" Lenalee interrupted.

"Hmm…how's your life with your brother?" Nathan asked.

"Fine, speaking of my brother, he's weird today" Lenalee said as they see the sight of Black Order High.

"He's always weird. Hey you two, when are you going to stop fighting?" Nathan asked then the cat and the usagi look at him with annoyed look.

"NEVER" Both of them said in unison and they start fighting again.

"Will you cut it out already" Lenalee said as she hit Lavi with her bag and end up hitting Kanda in the face.

"Ouch" Lavi said as he rubs the back of his head where Lenalee hits him.

"Che"

Then they entered the school to see many guards around the school grounds.

"What's wrong in here?" Lavi asked.

"Why is it that there are too many guards?" Lenalee asked as one of the guards come towards them to be exact towards Nathan and bowed to him then raise his head.

"Nathan-sama, have you seen young master?"

"Why Jake, did he runaway again?"

"Yes"

"Hey Nathan why does it seem they know who you are?" Lavi asked.

"Well Lavi, they really know who I am"

"Eh" they said.

"Jake its ok you can say to uncle and aunty that he's safe" Nathan said as he glance at the side to where the green house is.

"Are you sure Nathan-sama?"

"Yes though I think they will still look for him and try to restrain them from doing something or else… you know what will happen, right?" Nathan assured them.

"Yes then Nathan-sama we will see you later" Jake said politely as he bows, "Okay team let's go"

"Sir yes sir" the others said and they went inside their car and go away.

"What was that, Nathan?" Miranda asked.

"Nothing they are just looking for someone" Nathan answered.

"No the point is why are they asking you, what are you to them, why are they calling you 'Nathan-sama' and why is it that they are finding that someone in BOH?" Lavi asked none stop.

"Wow too many questions" Nathan said.

"Answer Nathan" Lavi said strictly.

"Okay Okay I will answer you but let us first look for him, ok? Or else I will be a dead meat for lying that he will okay though I'm not sure if he is okay" Nathan suggested.

"Why did you lie to them?" Miranda asked.

"Well if you do want your day to be disturbed then I should tell them the truth" Nathan said deadpanned as he goes out of the school.

"Where are you going, Nathan?"

"I'm gonna tell them the truth so I will be a dead meat and you will be having a worst day in your life" Nathan said seriously.

Lavi knowing that this is a dead serious matter, "Ok Ok you don't have to do that and we will just find him" Lavi said then they nodded and Nathan goes back inside the school.

"But the problem is we don't know him" Lenalee said.

"And it's already 7:45" Lavi added.

"Oh that's not a problem" Nathan said.

"Why?" Krory asked him.

"Because there are only two places to where he will go" Nathan said like a detective

"And where are these two places?" Lenalee asked.

"It's the greenhouse and the roof top as I remembered but we are still a kid back then" Nathan responded.

"Then let's first see the greenhouse since roof top will be hard" Lavi suggested.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Have you forgotten that there are too many roof top?" Miranda asked.

"Oh yeah" Nathan said then they start looking for 'him' at the greenhouse.

"Che"

"By the way, do you know why we are looking for 'him'?" Nathan asked.

"No why?" They said except for Kanda.

"Because he has no sense of direction" Nathan said deadpanned then they laugh. "Oh yeah Lenalee"

"Hmm?" Lenalee hummed.

"I think he's the one that you will be touring around the school"

"Ohh"

"Come to think of it Lenalee what took you so long to go to the park?" Krory asked.

"It's just Nii-san"

"We thought so" Miranda said.

"He will never going to change" Nathan said. "I just remember on how he threats us back then…"

Nathan's POV

*Flashback*

It was sunny that time…

"Lenalee let's go to your house" A 9 years old Lavi said.

"Eh?" An 8 years old Lenalee said.

"That's right Lenalee it should be nice to be in your house" A 9 years old me said playfully.

"B-But-"

"It's okay" Lavi and I said in unison then Lenalee sighed.

"I wish you won't regret it" Lenalee said as we go to Lenalee's house.

"Wow your house is beautiful" Lavi and I complimented. We are still outside.

"Thanks" Lenalee said as she open the door.

"LENAALEEEEE" a younger Komui said as he gave Lenalee a tight hug "Where did you go? NII-SAN MISS YOU"

"I was just playing with them" Lenalee said as she points at us.

"Hi Lenalee's Bro-"

"So you are the kids who are trying to take Lenalee away from me" Komui said darkly as get his drill out of nowhere.

"Eh?" Lavi said

"I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO TAKE MY LENALEE AWAY FROM ME" Komui shouted as we run away from him but he keeps on following us.

"NUUUU""AHHHHHH""NIIIII-SAAAAAAAAN" we shouted as Komui catches us in a sack.

"PLEASE SPARE US" Lavi shouted.

"WE WILL NEVER DO THAT" I shouted

"NII-san let them go" Lenalee said as she hug Komui at the waist.

"NO NO NO" Komui exclaimed.

"Please" Lenalee said as she started to cry.

"You make her cry" Lavi and I said.

"Lenalee? OKAY OKAY NII-SAN WILL LET THEM GO JUST DON'T CRY PLEASE" Komui said as he also started to cry but way too epic.

"Really?"

"Yes" Komui said as he let us go harshly.

"Ouch"

"Lenalee?"

"Yes Nii-san?"

"You can go up already"

"Ok" Lenalee said.

"And you" Komui said darkly with a devilish grin.

"Yes?" I asked frightened.

"We are not yet done" Komui said as he laugh like a WITCH.

"'N-NUUUUUU" Lavi and I shouted.

*END of FLASHBACK*

NORMAL POV

"I'm really sorry that I leave you alone with my Nii-san" Lenalee said sadly.

"It's okay Lenalee" Lavi said cheerfully.

"Past is past" Nathan said. "But he just…"

"Tortured us that we can't go to school for a week" Lavi and Nathan said remembering the past.

"Oh There's the greenhouse" Miranda said.

"And I forgot that the greenhouse is also big" Nathan said as he recover from his CHILDHOOD TRUMATIC DAYS WITH KOMUI.

"And we only have 25 minutes to find him" Lavi said. He also recovered.

"Oh it's okay you guys are excuse for today" Nathan assured them.

"What? How?" Krory asked.

"It's okay since we are looking for 'him' and I can give a good reason for that" Nathan said and thought, 'And it will be very bad if we can't find him'

"What's so important about him for you to do so much for him?" Lavi asked.

"Well to tell you the truth he is the person who helps me when I need help, he is my one and only best friend- actually one of the two best friends- so he is very important to me. He is always there for me even if his busy or not he is there to guide or help me that's why I need to find him no matter what …but if you don't want to help me it's okay" Nathan said as he keeps on looking for 'him' with a determined look which shocked them.

"Is this really the Nathan that we know?" Lavi whispered to them save Nathan.

"Maybe that's an imposter" Krory whispered back.

"There's no way that there will be a look alike Nathan here" Miranda whispered.

"Che…except if he have a twin brother" Kanda whispered also.

"That's impossible, Nathan never had a sibling" Lenalee whispered.

"Yeah that's impossible Yuu" Lavi said.

"Don't call me by my first name usagi" Kanda said darkly.

"S-Sorry Kanda" Lavi stuttered.

"So are you guys going to help me or whispered there even though I can still hear you?" Nathan asked deadpanned as they jerked.

"D-Don't worry we will help you" Lavi said then he gave Nathan a crooked smile.

"I know" Nathan said.

"Che I think he's not here" Kanda said.

"Why do you say so Kanda?" Nathan asked.

"The paper that I put there at the door, it hasn't fallen before we open the door"

"Why are you putting a paper at the door of the greenhouse?" Lavi asked.

"It's none of your business usagi" Kanda said then they start walking to the buildings.

"Anyways let's go search for him at the roof top" Nathan said. "Ok let's split I'll be at the teacher's"

"Since when did you become a detective?" Lavi asked.

"Since the day I meet him"

"When is that day?" Lenalee asked.

"The day is…I forgot but I'm still young when we first meet"

"Before or after the day that we meet you?" Lavi asked.

"Before"

"Eh? Then why you didn't introduce us to him?" Krory asked.

"Well he and his family are always out of the country"

"But at least you told us about him" Miranda said.

"He won't let me"

"Well that's weird" Lavi said.

"Anyways can we talk this later we still have time?"

"Ok I'll be at the 1st years" Lenalee said.

"I'll be at the 3rd year" Miranda said.

"I'll be with Miranda" Lavi said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Nothing it's that not allowed"

"I'll be at the 2nd year" Kanda said.

"Then Krory will be at the 4th year's?" Lenalee said as Krory nodded.

"Ok we will meet at the fountain, ok?" Nathan asked then they nodded. "ok let's go"

Krory is the first to reach the roof top for 4th year but he's not there.

"He's not here" Krory said as he pants. Krory stayed for a bit then he went to the meeting place.

Next who reach the roof top is Kanda for 2nd year's building since he is fast still he's not there.

"Che, why do I have to help them?" Kanda said as he goes down.

Next are Lavi and Miranda who reaches the roof top but nobody is there.

"No one's in here" Lavi said.

"We better go" Miranda said then they go to the fountain.

Next is Nathan who reach the roof top at the teacher's building.

"You're not here…you're really good at hiding" Nathan said as he smiles and go to the meeting place.

The last is Lenalee since the building for the 1st year is far then she opens the door and the wind blows her hair away from her face but sadly no one is there.

"Too bad" Lenalee said then she went to the fountain.

At the Fountain…

"So no one see him?" Nathan asked them.

"Nope" Lavi said.

"Is there other building in here?" Nathan asked.

"The gyms" Miranda answered.

"How many gyms does BOH have?"

"Many" Krory said.

"Estimate please"

"Less than 20 I think" Kanda said.

"WHY THE HECK DID THEY HAVE TO BUILD TOO MANY GYMS IN THIS SCHOOL?" Nathan snapped.

"Ouch Nathan your voice is going to kill me" a gentle voice said as Nathan froze.

"I'm dreaming right? Tell me you guys are not hearing this voice" Nathan said deadpanned.

"Nope you're not dreaming" Lavi said.

"And we can hear his voice" Krory added as Nathan's face had black vertical lines.

"But the question is where he is?" Lenalee asked as they look around to see no one standing except the six of them.

"W-We are not hallucinating r-right?" Miranda said nervously

"You're not a ghost right?" Lavi asked nervously.

"What if I'm?" the gentle voice said as they froze even Kanda except for Nathan.

"NUUUUUU" They shouted as a devilish laugh was heard.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE" Miranda said.

"You all will die" the gentle voice that become a low voice said.

"NUUU WE ARE STILL YOUNG" Lavi said.

"Yes you're still young that's what makes you more delicious and fresh"

"SPARE US"

"Did you spare me when I'm tired and I want to rest? No"

"WE WILL NE-"

"Okay guys you're acting way to over" Nathan interrupt.

"Are you not scared that we will die?" Miranda asked frightened.

"No because he will not kill us" Nathan said plainly.

"He?" They asked.

"Are you sure that I will not kill you, young man?" The low voice again.

"SEE IT'S THREATING US" Miranda exclaimed.

"Yea right stop it now, will you? You're not gonna fool me again" Nathan said.

"Really Nathan you're such a KJ (Kill joy)" The gentle voice said.

"Yea yea sure but show yourself already" Nathan said as rustles are heard at their back.

"Hey Nathan you have plenty of nice friends" the gentle voice said at our back. They turn to see a young man wearing a hoody white jacket and black jeans walking forward towards them with a gentle smile plastered in his face.

"Yea sure"

"Can I ask you Nathan?" Lavi whispered.

"Sure Lavi" Nathan whispered.

"Do you two like wearing hoody jackets?"

"I don't but I have reasons" The hoody young man said as he smiles again.

"I do like wearing hoody jackets" Nathan said

"ohh"

**Lenalee's POV**

"Anyway this is the one we are looking for" Nathan said as he point at him.

"Did you just call me 'this'?" The hoody man said emotionally.

"Th-"

"It hurts Nathan you hurt a young man's innocent heart" The hoody man said as he holds his chest. I know he is just acting. It's obvious.

"What's wrong Allen?" Nathan said very worried... Wow he's just acting Nathan. You've been fooled by that.

"Wow Nathan I'm just acting here" Allen is his name as Nathan said to him.

"Eh? You're just acting?" Nathan asked as Allen nodded.

"I can't believe that you've been fooled by that" I said as we laugh then he blushes from embarrassment.

"S-Shut up" Nathan shuttered which makes us laughs even Kanda.

**Normal POV (A/N: note that Allen is still not removing his hood)**

"Anyways I'll be going" Allen said as he move but they stop him. "Eh?"

"NO WAY HELL WE ARE GOING TO LET YOU LEAVE" they shouted.

"Why?" Allen asked as they let him go and Allen faced them.

"Because we will be the one to look for you" Lavi said.

"Why are you going to look for me I'm not even your friend?"

"Because our friend here is asking our help to find you" Miranda said.

"Nathan?"

"Yes I'm the one who ask their help to find you" Nathan answered

"Really? Well with that…" Allen said formally, "…I thank you for helping him find me Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory and lastly Lenalee"

They look at him with a shock face "How did you know our name?" Lenalee asked.

"Well you see I saw you guys while I was biking and I kinda heard your names"

"Are you the guy that crashed at the post?" Miranda said.

"Yea I'm that guy" Allen said.

"ALLEN YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THAT ONE" A very pissed Nathan shouted.

"Chill Nathan, that's all that happened to me, nothing bad after that, right?" Allen asked them.

"Yea" they answered except for…Lavi?

"Wait I think…I bumped on you while I was running from Kanda earlier" Lavi said.

"…Allen" Nathan said.

"Wait Natha-" Too late Nathan already tackled him and both of them fell at the floor(Nathan is at the right side of Allen). Allen hit the floor hard with his head that make him dizzy. The hood that he is wearing wore off exposing his face. "Ouch Nathan that hurts"

"I really don't get you Allen you're always making us worried sick you know" Nathan said like he was about to cry.

"I know that you're worried but you worried way to over that it makes you sick" Allen said gently as his smiles crook.

"Are you okay, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Y-Yea" Allen stuttered as he tries to stands up, with Nathan, but it just make him more dizzier, still he stand up, but as soon as he stand up he run away.

"'Wait-"

"You guys wait here" Nathan interrupts Krory as he run after Allen.

"Well, all I can say is Allen has a weird hair and…tattoo?" Lavi said as they sit down at the fountain.

"So what time is it already?" Lenalee asked.

"11:57 am" Krory said.

"It's almost lunch time"

"What are those two doing? "Lavi said

"I don't know" Miranda answered.

"Maybe Nathan is still running after Allen" Lenalee said.

"And Nathan didn't introduce Allen to us" Lavi said as they sighed.

"And all I can say is that Allen is very mysterious" Lenalee said.

"Yea" Lavi said then the bell rings. "Well that's lunch for you"

After 20 minutes…

"Man what's taking them so long?" Lavi asked.

"How about we look for them?" Miranda said.

"Ok" Lenalee said as they start looking for them. As they look for them, they heard some noises and follow it.

"What's your name, cutie?" one of the girls asked.

"Me?" Allen asked. Nathan is next to him.

"I think that's the cause that it takes them too long" Lenalee said.

"Yea should we butt in?" Lavi said.

"Ok" Kanda said darkly.

'Scary' they thought.

"So what's your name, cutie?"

"My name is… ask him" Allen put Nathan in front of him.

"What?" Nathan said in horror.

"See you later Nathan" Allen said as he run away but he got caught by the girl.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere out there" Allen said.

"We-"

"OK PEOPLE GO TO THE CAFETERIA OR ELSE…" Kanda shouted with that the fan girls' runaway.

"Thank y-"

"Before you thank us at least tell us who Allen is and answer our questions" Lavi said.

"I think I told you guys about Allen three years before I go to America"

"Really I don't remember" Lavi said.

"You're a Bookman and you can't remember"

"It can be help if you're taking a 'HEAD PANDA SLASH' every morning" Lavi said.

"Anyway as I remember…"

**NATHAN'S POV**

*FLASHBACK*(Three years ago)

At the Black Order Academy's cafeteria…

(Black Order Academy is their school when they are still middle school. BOA and BOH are connected. In short, the owner of BOA and BOH is only one. It is just at the other side of BOH.)

"Hey Nathan" Lavi said as he wave his right hand in front of me. "Hello Nathan, you there?"

"W-What?" I said.

"What's wrong with you, Nathan?" Krory asked.

"What?"

"You're spacing out the whole time" Lenalee said.

"I'm just thinking" I said.

"Thinking about what?" Miranda asked.

"I'll tell it to you guys later"

"Why not now?" Lavi asked.

"Because it's about time for us to go to our classroom" I said.

"But the bell is not y-" Lavi was interrupted by the bell.

"See"

"Ok tell us later dismissal" Lavi said

"That's what I plan"

Dismissal time: At the field …

"So what are you thinking that make you space out?" Lavi said.

"Can I asked you guys first?" I asked then they look at each other and look at me suspiciously.

"OK"

"Will you get mad or lonely if someone leaves you that are important to you?" I asked.

"If he tells us that he will leave maybe we will not be mad" Miranda said.

I sighed in relief "Go-"

"And of course we will be lonely but if he did not tell us we will be mad" Lenalee added.

"Why are you asking this?" Krory asked

"It not like you are leaving right?" Lavi added as they look at me and I look at them with sad face.

"It seems like I have to leave" I said as I was about to cry and I look at their shocked and hurt faces.

"Why?" That all Lenalee asked as she, Miranda, Krory, Daisya and Lavi started crying.

"I have to look after someone that is precious to me" I said then I started crying.

"Why can't that someone just have a maid or somebody to look after him?" Lenalee sobbed.

"He told me the same thing but I insisted… I just don't trust their maids or somebody to take care of him…" I said as the night was filled with cries.

The next morning…

While I'm packing my things the doorbell rings…

"Nathan-sama, you're friends are here" Sara, my personal maid, said through the walkie talkie. Why are they here? Are they still going to stop me?

"Ok let them in" I said to Sara.

"Yes" Sara said then she called them. After a few minutes I heard footsteps then I heard knocking.

"Nathan-sama your friends are here" Sara said as she open the door and let them enter my room then she leave us alone.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We are just here to tell you that it's okay" Lavi said.

"What?" I asked.

"He said it's okay for you to go with that precious friend of yours" Lenalee said.

"Really?" I asked them happily.

"Yes" Lenalee said as the others nodded.

"I love you guys" I said as we have a group hug.

"You are still our friend even if you are not here" Miranda said as we cry with sadness and joy.

At the airport…

All of them are there…

"See you someday, Nathan" Lenalee said.

"Yea see you guys someday" I said.

"By the way, where is this precious friend of yours?" Lavi mocked me.

"I didn't tell you that his already at America?" I asked them curiously.

"EH?"

*End of flashback*

**NORMAL POV**

"Oh yeah I remember" Lavi said.

"So that someone is Allen that is precious to you" Lenalee said as Nathan nodded.

"SORRY" Allen shouted as he bows.

"Eh?"

"Why are you apologizing to us, Allen?" Miranda asked.

"Because if it's not because of me Nathan will still be there with you guys for the past three years. I'M REALLY SORRY" Allen said still not raising his head.

"It's okay A-"

"IT'S NOT OKAY" Allen interrupts Nathan with a shout. "I'm sure you don't want to leave them but because of me you-" Allen was interrupted when Lenalee tap his shoulder.

"Allen it's already done so it's okay every people have their own right to choose what path they wanted for their future" Lenalee said as Allen stand straight.

"Is that so?" Allen asked.

"Yeah" Lenalee said as she smiles.

"Then tell me, why can't I choose my own path?" Allen asked, with a blank face but pure sadness, that only Lenalee and he can hear.

"What?" Lenalee said with a shocked face then Allen laugh.

"You take my words too serious" Allen said as he giggles and Lenalee pouted then she also giggles.

"What are you giggling about?" Lavi asked.

"Nothing" Allen said.

"But Nathan you didn't even tell us his name that time" Krory said.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you his name since he's secretive that he doesn't want me to tell you. Allen Walker is his full name…and Allen is a type of person who will let you die in pain" Nathan said plainly.

"LIAR" Allen exclaimed.

"YES YOU ARE" Nathan shouted.

"NO I'M NOT" Allen shouted back.

"YES YOU ARE YOU MAKE US WORRIED TO DEATH" Nathan exclaimed.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT GETTING WORRIED AT NOTHING"

"OKAY GUYS STOP IT WILL YOU" Lavi yelled then both of them huffed." Okay for our question earlier… why is it that this Jake guy was asking you about Allen?"

"I think Lavi that question has been answered already" Nathan said.

"Really? I don't think so I mean the reason is because Allen is your best friend?" Lavi said

"Well they asked me because I'm the only one who can find him"

"But sometimes he can't find me" Allen said.

"What are you to them?" Miranda asked.

"What am I to them? I am their young master's friend"

"Why is it that there's a '-sama' at the end of your name?"

"Well that's just how my family's guard respect other people" Allen said.

"Really?...Anyways Allen I'm Lavi Bookman and this is Yuu Kanda if you want to die you can call him by his first name, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory the 3rd and Lenalee Lee." Lavi said as point each of them as he said their names.

"Nice meeting you all I'm Allen Walker and this is Nathan Smith"

"We know who he is than you" Lenalee said.

"You will know me time to time" Allen said.

"By the way I'll tour you around the school after we eat lunch"

"It's not needed"

"Why is that?"

"I know this school"

"But our friend here said that you have no sense of directions" Lenalee said as she points at Nathan and smiles.

"It's true I have no sense of direction" Allen said.

"Then I'll tour you, okay?"

"O-Okay" Allen said hesitantly. Then they walk to the cafeteria.

"What's wrong Allen why you didn't refuse her?" Nathan Whispered.

"I can't refuse a lady" Allen whispered back as Nathan grins at him. "Why are you grinning at me?"

"Nothing special" Nathan said.

"Oh yeah I forgot I didn't bring any money with me" Allen said then he sighed.

"It's okay" Lavi said.

"We don't pay for our lunch here" Lenalee said as she smiles.

"Ohh is that so" Allen said as they line up with the other student. Then they heard some whispers.

"Is he a new student?"

"Why is that guy having a tattoo at his face?"

"He also has a white hair?"

"He's weird but cute"

'Tell me why am I being discriminate here?' Allen thought.

"Allen-kun never mind those people they always do that" Lenalee said as she smile at him.

"I don't really care" Allen said.

"Liar" Lenalee said plainly then she turns to order. Allen looks at her with a shock face then he smile.

"Set B please Jerry-san" Lenalee said.

"Ok wait for a minute" Jerry said cheerfully then he comes back after a minute. "here you go Lenalee"

"Thank you Jerry-san"

"Umm…"Allen said as he thinks of what he will eat.

"Are you new here?" Jerry asked.

"Yes"

"You know…"

"Yes?"

"YOU'RE TOOOO CUTE IMMA HUG YOU" Jerry said as he hugs Allen too tight.

"Ca…n't…bre...ath" Allen stuttered.

"Oh sorry"

"I-It's O-Okay" Allen shuttered as he catch his breath.

"Anyway what's your order? I will make anything for you" Jerry asked

"Anything? Really?" Allen asked curiously.

"Yup"

"My orde-"

"NUUUUU LERRY-SAN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE ANYTHING FOR HIM" Nathan interrupts Allen.

"It's Jerry not Lerry, Nathan" Allen correct Nathan as he look at Nathan.

"Why you don't want me to make anything for him?" Jerry asked.

"Jerry-san you're not Lerry" Allen said to Jerry as he look at Jerry.

Nathan ignored Allen "Just don't it's for the best and make him a one dish okay?" Nathan said plainly.

"Eh? You're kidding me, right?" Allen said.

"Not kidding"

"LET ME EAT AT LEAST TWO DISH"

"No…one dish only and THAT'S FINAL" Nathan said as Allen pouted at him then they order their food and seated at the vacant seats.

"Hey Nathan" Lavi said.

"Yea?" Nathan said

"Can I ask you?"

"Go on"

"Are you the mother of Allen?"

"Eh?"

"Yea Nathan what's up with the motherly act while we are ordering?" Krory asked.

"Nothing it's just that he can't control himself when he eats" Nathan said as he look at Allen who is getting water for them with Lenalee who seems explain something.

"One more question why is it that you worry too much for Allen?" Lavi asked.

"It's not like he has a sickness?" Miranda added.

"Or it's not like he's gonna die or something, right?" Krory added then Nathan looks at them with a bored look.

"Did you guys even listen to me?" Nathan said plainly.

"What do you mean?" Krory asked.

"I told you before we start looking for Allen, right?"

"Told us what?" Lavi asked trying to remember what Nathan told them.

"That Allen is-"

"YOU" Nathan turned to see Daisya with Rikei, Shifu and LouFa who he doesn't know.

"Oh Daisya long time no see" Nathan said as he stand.

"I miss you, buddy" Daisya said as he hug Nathan then Nathan hug him back.

"Me too"

"Who is he?" LouFa asked.

"Just a long-time friend and his Nathan" Miranda said.

"THIS MEANS A GROUP HUG" Lavi shouted as he joined the hugging with Kanda who is being forced to join and followed by the others.

"O-okay…e-enough g-guys y-you're c-crashing m-me" Nathan stutter then they let go.

"Sorry"

"It's ok-"

"Soo, how's the bone crashing hug? Now you understand whenever I was hug" Allen interrupt Nathan, who nodded, with him is Lenalee.

"STRIKE" LouFa whisper, then the other people near her sweat drop.

"And who are you?" Rikei asked getting irritated.

"I'm just a person who just walks by…Sorry for the disturbance" Allen said innocently with a smile then he walks away but was stop by Nathan who holds his shoulder, Lenalee who holds his left arm, Lavi who holds his waist, Miranda who holds his right arm, Krory who holds his feet and even Kanda who helps Lavi.

"Where you think you're going, Allen?" Nathan said

"To a place where you can't find me" Allen said as he smile.

"You're kidding us, right?" Lavi said.

"Nope"

"Hey guys" Rikei said.

"Why are you holding him like that?" Shifu said.

"What did he do to you guys that even Kanda do that?" LouFa added

"And who is he?" Daisya added as they free Allen from their hold.

"Firstly, we hold him like that because he always runaway" Lavi said

"Secondly, if we let him runaway we will still be the one looking for him" Krory said

"The police can find him instead of you" Shifu said

"But he is good at hiding that the police can't even find him" Nathan said

"If the police can't find him how can you?" Rikei asked.

Nathan ignored Rikei's question and said, "Lastly he is Allen Walker and I'm his frie-" Nathan didn't be able to finish his sentence when Lavi punch his shoulder. Nathan slightly lost his balance "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You are not the only friend he has here" Lavi said as he grins at Nathan. Nathan look at Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory and Kanda who are all smiling at him…maybe not all…and he look at Allen who has a fade pink at his cheek then he look at Shifu and the company who doesn't know Allen yet.

"I mean We're his friends…anyway as what I remember, I heard the first bell already ring if you don't want to get scold or get late you better start going to your classroom" Nathan said then they start running except for the others (Lenalee, Miranda, Lavi, Kanda and Krory) and he look at Allen who is taking advantage to run away from them "CATCH HIM" Then they hold him the same way again.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY?" Allen exclaimed.

"Cut what?" Miranda asked.

"I don't have a scissor" Lavi said...

"I have," Nathan said and Allen ignored them...

"I don't get it, you know?" Allen asked.

"You don't get what?" Krory asked as they free Allen.

"I DON'T GET WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS HOLD ME LIKE THAT…I mean one of you can hold me, you know?"

"It's our instinct" Nathan said.

"And you keep on running away, Why?" Lavi asked.

"Because I don't want to be a bother to you guys" Allen said.

"A bother? You?" Nathan said.

"Well because of me you are not in the classroom right now studying"

"It's okay" Miranda said

"We don't mind at all" Lenalee assured Allen.

"Really?" Allen asked.

"Yea" Lavi said.

"Then tell me why is it that Kanda is looking at me like I'm such a bother?" Allen said nervously then they look at Kanda who is looking at Allen with irritated face which is normal to them.

"Never mind Y-" Lavi was interrupted as Kanda glared at him saying 'If you continue I'm going to slice you in to half'. "h-him"

"You okay, Lavi?" Allen asked innocently.

"I-I'm fine" Lavi stuttered as he smile. Then they started eating their food.

"Hey Allen, are you new to this country?" Krory asked.

"No, I was born here in London"

"Where is your house?" Lavi asked.

"My house?" Allen repeated as he rubs the back of his head.

"*sigh* don't bother asking him" Nathan said.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't know where his house is"

"EH?" They exclaimed save Kanda.

"But if he doesn't know how will he go home?" Miranda asked worriedly.

"I'm here so it's ok" Nathan said then they look at him with suspicious look which bothered Nathan.

"Tell us the truth Nathan" Krory said.

"W-What?"

"Are you really not his mother?" Lavi asked.

"N-"

"Hey Mommy, can I go out?" Allen said playfully.

"NO AND I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER" Nathan exclaimed as they laugh except Allen who is just smiling and Nathan blush. "S-Shut u-up" Nathan stuttered which make them laugh more that make Lavi tap the table with his right hand, harshly... and Nathan sighed. "By the way, Allen you better stop running away from your home or else they will be the one who look for you"

"When they stop the way they treat or doing the things that they do to me maybe I'll stop running away"

"Allen that can't be help they are doing that for your safety"

"Yea sure" Allen said as he rolled his eyes and Nathan sighed.

"What are you two talking about?" Lenalee ask curiously as they recover from the laughter.

"Nothing special" Nathan said.

"I'll just go to the CR" Allen said as he goes to the CR.

"Wait Allen I'll go too" Lavi said as he run after Allen and went to the CR.

"What is your answer to our question earlier?" Krory asked.

"That Allen is what?" Miranda added.

"Allen is my best friend"

"Really? That's the reason?" Krory said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lenalee asked.

"Nothing Lenalee we just asked him, why is it that he worries way too over towards Allen?" Miranda said.

"Ohh"

"But really Nathan that's the reason?" Krory asked.

"I will think that you are Komui if that is your reason" Kanda said.

'How did my brother came in this talking?' Lenalee asked herself.

"I'M NOT KOMUI" Nathan yelled at Kanda.

"THEN TELL US THE F*** TRUE REASON WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FREAKING WORRYING ABOUT THAT MOYASHI?" Kanda yelled back. Nathan looked like he is being cornered and he's getting pissed.

"Moyashi?" Nathan asked Kanda.

"It means beansprout in Japan"

"ALLEN IS NOT A BEANSPROUT YOU GIRLY MAN" Nathan snapped.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT AND DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT" Kanda shouted then Nathan glared at him.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU OK?" Nathan exclaimed.

"You can't or you won't?" Lenalee asked.

"Both"

"Why?"

"I can't or won't tell you I will not betray him I can't lose him just by telling you the reason" Nathan said as he calm down himself.

"I don't get it I mean we don't get it, why is it that you two are so secretive?" Lenalee said.

"I'm not but Allen is"

"But there's still something that you're not telling to us, right?" Lenalee asked.

"Well there is"

"Why are you not telling it to us?" Miranda asked.

"It's not my secret"

"Is that so?" Krory said.

"Che"

"NATHAN" Lavi shouted as he run towards the group.

"What's wrong, Lavi?" Nathan asked.

"ALLEN HE-" Before Lavi could finish Nathan already go to the CR.

"What happened to Allen, Lavi?" Krory asked then Lavi grinned "You didn't, right?"

"He's really his mother" Lavi said.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, LAVI" Lenalee shouted.

"Eh?"

"Why did you do that? You know how Nathan is worried about Allen even if I don't know the reason but he is really worried about Allen" Lenalee said.

"You're heartless, Lavi" Krory said.

"Wait-"

"Unforgivable" Miranda said.

"Che"

"Wait you don't understand" Lavi said.

"It's understandable that you are such a jerk" Lenalee said.

"You see guys I just follow Allen's order"

"Allen-kun did?" Lenalee asked as Lavi nodded

"Ordered you?" Miranda added as Lavi nodded more.

"To do that?" Krory said as he nods more.

"THAT BRA-"

"LAVI, ALLEN IS NOT IN THE CR" Nathan shouted as he run towards them.

"EH? But I just left him there" Lavi said.

"Tell me the truth, did he order or tell you something that he will be left alone?"

"Well he ordered me to act like something is wrong with him so yes"

"I can't believe that you also fell for that"

"Did he already do it to you?" Lenalee asked.

"Not just once" Nathan said then he sighed and said "We will be looking for him again"

"Yea" Lavi said then they sighed. They started moving out of the cafeteria.

"Did all of you bring your cell phone?" Nathan asked. They are already outside the cafeteria.

"I brought mine "Miranda said.

"Mine too" Krory said.

"Mine also, but why are you asking about phones?" Lenalee said.

"We will be using it to call one another if we found him"

"So we will separate?"

"Yea by pairs since there's only three who bring their phone and I'm sure Lavi will-"

"I'll join Miranda" Lavi interrupted Nathan.

"Eh?" Miranda blushed.

"I thought so…we will look around the school" Nathan said.

"Are you sure that he is still in the school campus?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm sure since his bike is still there" Nathan said as he point at the red bike.

"Ne? Yuu, will you join Krory to find Allen?" Lavi mocked Kanda.

"Che It's not like I have choice" Kanda said then he point Mugen at Lavi. "And don't call me by my first name usagi"

Lavi run away from Yuu and hold Miranda's hands and said, "Let's go Miranda" Then Miranda blushed again.

"Lavi can't control his feelings" Nathan said as he giggles.

"It's pretty obvious that he likes Miranda" Lenalee said as she looks at Lavi and Miranda then she smile.

"I'm amazed that Miranda don't know" Krory said then he giggled.

"Che let's go" Kanda said as he turn his back to us and walk away.

"Yes, see you guys later" Krory said then he follow Kanda.

"Let's go Lenalee" Nathan said.

"And I find it amazing that you act motherly when it comes to Allen" Lenalee teased Nathan who blushed.

"S-Shut u-up" Nathan stuttered.

Lavi and Miranda's pair… **LAVI'S POV**

I've been in-love with since the first day I saw her, it's been a few years seen a meet her. I don't know what happened to me that I end up falling in-love at her…I DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY THOSE WORDS…but I really don't know how I end up liking her…Jiji told me that when you love someone it doesn't need a reason. But I think there should be a reason for you to love someone but it's just unexplainable until you understand it. And maybe the reason is-

"Lavi? Hello?" Miranda interrupts me from my thought.

"What?" I asked.

"I've been calling you for almost a minute. Is there something wrong?" Miranda asked.

"No nothing's wrong Miranda I'm just thinking"

"Where do you think we should start looking for Allen?"

"I don't know" I said as I look at her in the face but when she looks at me, I look at the opposite direction.

"Maybe at the gyms since we haven't looked for Allen there"

"Great idea, Miranda" I said then I look at her in the face again. Anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you, Miranda.

"Lavi, is there something in my face?" Miranda asked me with a trouble look.

"What? Nothing"

"Maybe there's a DIRT ON MY FACE THAT YOU KEEP ON LOOKING AT ME O MY GOSH GERMS ARE SPREADING ON MY FACE BECAUSE OF THE DIRT" Miranda exclaimed that make me laugh very loud "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you're too cute" I said in childish way then I grinned.

Miranda blushed and shuttered, "W-Wh-What?" that makes her cuter.

"I wanna hug you" I said as I hug her after seconds I let her go. Maybe the reason that I like her is because she is completely an opposite of me. Some said opposite attracts, maybe that's true or not.

"Are you playing around with me, Lavi?" Miranda asked me. Do I look like I'm playing around?... yea I look like I'm playing around but I'm serious about what I told you… Those words… I want to tell her those words but I can't…

"Yea" I said with a poker face that I'm just playing around. I feel like I'm hurt that she thinks that I'm always playing around with everyone… I feel like I've been rejected by those words but in indirect way.

Miranda sighed in relief and… disappointment? Who am I kidding? There's no way that Miranda would like someone who has a kid like attitude and as what Lenalee said a jerk like me…

"We should start looking for Allen" Miranda said.

"Ok" I said.

After an hour finding Allen… Time: 2pm

This is the 10th rooftop that we went but Allen is still not here. This is making me irritated but I don't care about that since I'm with her…

"Can we rest for a bit, Lavi?" Miranda asked me. I bet she very tired with all the walking and falling… I find it cute with her reaction when we fall because of her clumsiness…

"Okay" I said then we sit at the rooftop of the Hockey club side by side.

"You think we can find Allen?" Miranda asked me. She's very worried about Allen… you stupid Allen you're making my Miranda worried…

"Maybe" I said. But why is it that she keeps on asking about Allen. Even back at the other gyms she ask Allen that, Allen this… it's not like she have a crush on him, right?... what am I thinking there's no way she like him at first sight.

"Do you think Allen is ok?" she asked me again about Allen.

"I don't know" I said it kinda bit harsh cause I'm getting irritated with her asking about Allen… what is this I'm feeling right know…am I angry at Allen? Or irritated at him? WAAAAH I'm getting confused.

"WHAT IF HE WAS KIDNAPPED OR HE CRASHED AGAIN?" Miranda exclaimed very worried for Allen…

"Miranda there's no way he can go outside since his bike is still there" I said then she looked at me.

"Oh yea" Miranda said then she smile. I need to ask her about what she feels for Allen or else I can't sleep for this night.

"Ne, Miranda?" I asked to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep on asking about Allen?" I asked her brutally.

"Eh? Why am I asking you about Allen?" Miranda repeat my question then she blushed as I look at her in her eyes and her eyes are not looking at me…She has a crush on Allen "I-is it because we are looking for him?" Well that is not the answer that I wanted to know… maybe I'll asked her again.

"Oh yea" I said then I sit properly and look at the floor not wanting to be hurt when she answers my question. "Then what do you feel for Allen?"

"Eh?..." Miranda said then after that there's silence. I can't look at her face right because maybe she is blushing as red as tomato… but I really want to look at her I want to look to the person that I'm in-love with her cute face that I want to pinch but then again I don't want to be hurt.

"You're just scared" a voice familiar to Allen's whispered at my left ear. Scared? Me? Yea maybe… No wait this isn't me. The real me is fighting, the real me doesn't care about what's gonna happened as long as I did my best…I will not regret anything in the future… I should fight my love for Miranda no matter what…

"Oh and add the Jealousness" the voice added in a mocking way… haha wow my conscience are playing with me. With those thoughts, I look at my right, to where Miranda is, to see her looking at the sky not blushing but smiling.

"What's your answer?" I asked her.

"I feel like I wanted to protect him" Miranda said…Protect Allen? Yea she is after all a big sister to everyone…"When I first saw his face that's the feeling that came to my heart, I want to protect him" Miranda said then she stand up and suggest, "So let's start looking for him again" as she led me a hand to stand up.

"Ok" That's all I said then I smile at her… she really shocked me. Her answer is simple but, man I find it cool and nice… but I feel the same way to Allen, I want to protect him and the reason?... I don't know.

Meanwhile…

"ACHOOO…ACHOOO" someone is sneezing "Someone is talking about me, I wish they stop talking about me because I want to rest under this peacefully…"

Back to Lavi and Miranda's pair… 2:15pm

We are currently at the 2nd year high school building ground floor…

"Why are we here, Lavi?" Miranda asked me.

"We are going to look for Allen here" I said though that's not the real reason…

"Here? But we already went here" Miranda said.

"Yea but that's already been hours since we found him earlier" I said.

"Tell me the real reason" Miranda said stubbornly as she look at me in the eyes with fade pink at her cheek then I blushed.

"R-Reason?" I stuttered.

"Yes"

"T-The reason is because I saw Yuu-chan and Kro-kins" I said as I stop blushing then she stop looking at me.

"Oh"

Kanda and Krory's pair… **Krory's POV**

**-Silence-**

We've been silently walking after we separate with the others… it's going to kill me slowly and merciless. GRANDPA SAVE ME LAVI, NATHAN, LENALEE, MIRANDA, SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME… This is not going to help at all… what should I do? I wish Lavi is here to kill the complete silence or you could say awkward silence… WAAAH I can't take this anymore-Isn't that Lavi and Miranda yes my wish had been granted-thank you God…

"YUUUUUU" Lavi said then Kanda point Mugen at Lavi's face.

"Didn't I told you that don't call me by my first name" Kanda said darkly.

"Sorry, Kanda" Lavi said nervously then Kanda remove Mugen from Lavi's face. Finally noise it's really hard when it's too silent…

"So any idea where Allen is?" Miranda asked.

"No idea at all" I said then they sighed.

"I'm really tired with all this looking for Allen" Lavi said though he is at fault…

"Well if you didn't leave him alone that time we shouldn't be looking for the beansprout" Kanda said.

"Yea yea sure I'm at fault…Beansprout? Who's that?" Lavi said.

"Nathan's friend" Kanda said then Lavi laugh very loud.

"NICE PENNAME YUU"

"Don't call me by that name usagi" Kanda said as he point Mugen at Lavi's face who stop laughing.

"Sorry Kanda"

"But really Lavi why did you fall for that and you make us look for him again" I asked.

"I didn't know that he will do that" Lavi said.

"It's still your fault for leaving him alone that you know that he always run away" Kanda said darkly.

Lavi hide at the back of Miranda who jerked "Miranda they're blaming me"

"S-Stop blaming L-Lavi, i-it won't help finding Allen" Miranda said bravely but failed since she stuttered.

"Yeah sure you 'oppolovebirds'" Kanda whispered but I can hear it.

"Anyways anyone of you see Nathan and Lenalee?" Lavi asked then we nodded in disagreement.

"Nope" I and Miranda said.

"So should we look for Allen as a group?"

"It's fine" I said then Miranda's cellphone rings then she answer it.

"Hello? Lenalee?... really?... that's great… ok… yes" Miranda said.

"So?" Lavi asked.

"They found Allen"

Nathan and Lenalee's pair… **Lenalee's POV**

Finally after one hour and thirty minutes finding Allen, we found him at the soccer field sleep under the tree peacefully… we are still not near him since he's at the edge of the field and the field is awful big.

"Lenalee let's run" Nathan suggested. He's really very worried about Allen. It's showing in his face right know.

"You go I'll just walk I'm very tired" I said.

"Okay" Nathan said then he runs towards where Allen is. Nathan I'm really amazed. Before you're a kid worst than Lavi but now you're mature than Lavi…I'm really surprised. What did Allen do to make you who you are today… though you act motherly to him and Allen, you better not let him die from worrying about you as what he told us earlier…come to think of it Nathan is like my brother towards Allen but not like as in like my brother he just acts way too over.

"Nathan you never had a brother before even if you want one but now you found a little brother who is so playful and…gorgeous" Did I just said that… o my gosh, am I blushing? no way… I like Allen as a friend not more than… yes that's how I like him… WAAAAH! Why am I keep repeating that I like him. I'm getting confused with all these things…

"Why are you blushing, Lenalee?" Lavi asked me jumping in front of me, which made me jerked, and at my back are the others.

"It's just hot?" I said unsurely… please change topic!

"Really but it's cold today" Krory said. Lucky is not with me today…

"Do you like someone, Lenalee?" Lavi asked me which make me blush madly.

"I-I don't like a-anyone" I stuttered then they laugh which makes me embarrass.

"Y-you definitely like someone, Lenalee" Miranda said then I blushed more… Miranda, you're also teaming up with them.

"She sure do" Krory said.

"So who's the lucky guy, Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

"I DON'T LIKE-"

"ALLEN STOP RUNNING AWAY" Nathan interrupts me.

"WHAT'S THE THING THAT YOU SPILL IN MY EYES?" Allen shouted.

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT PURPOSELY" Nathan shouted as he tries to catch Allen but he failed.

"WHY IS IT THAT I CAN'T SEE A THING AND I SMELL SOMETHING WIERD?" Allen exclaimed.

"UNCLE GIVE IT TO ME THIS MORNING AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT THING DO" Nathan exclaimed. "PLEASE ALLEN STOP RUNNING" With those words Allen stop then Nathan also stop running.

"N-Nathan my b-body is g-getting w-weak…" Allen stuttered then he started swaying and he holds his forehead.

"Allen?"

"Allen-kun? Are you okay?" I asked then he collapse backwards.

"ALLEN" Nathan shouted then we run. "LAVI CALL AN AMBULANCE" then we have reach Allen.

"SURE" Lavi shouted back. "Miranda I'll borrow your phone" but Miranda is not moving. She's very shocked. "MIRANDA" then Miranda jerked.

"H-H-Here" Miranda stuttered and started shaking as she lends her phone to him then Lavi get it.

"He will be okay" Lavi said to Miranda, who started calming a bit, as he dial Kanda's father since he is a doctor and owner of a hospital. "Hello? EMERGENCY PLEASE… AT BOH… Thank you"

"So?"

"They will be here in 5 minutes"

"Is he alright?" I asked Nathan.

"I don't know" Nathan said very worried. "Shit, this is bad uncle will get mad at me"

"You are not alone" I said then he started crying.

"Yea" Nathan said then Allen move and tap Nathan's shoulder.

"I-its o-okay N-Nathan, t-this is just a-an effect f-from the t-thing that f-father gave y-you" Allen stuttered as he make an assuring crook smile then he fell into unconscious.

-Silence-

"Ne Nathan? Is there another 'Komui' roaming around here?" Lavi asked…

**ME: HAHA XD I don't know how I end it up like that but that's just how it is.**

**Allen: *crying* Why father? How can you do this to me? YOU MADE ME SLEEP IN MY FISRT DAY OF SCHOOL.**

**Allen's father: Allen, Nathan is at fault he did it to you on purpose.**

**Nathan: WHAT? I DIDN'T! UNCLE THAT'S NOT TRUE.**

**Allen: SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU IS AT FAULT. Firstly father, if you didn't make any of this nothing will happen and Nathan if you're not to careless spilling that thing directly at my eyes I won't be sleeping in my first day.**

**ME: WOW this is the first time seeing a son is the one who is teaching his father a lesson. HAHA… By the way where's Lenalee?**

**Allen: oh maybe she went to the CR.**

**Lenalee: No I'm here**

**Me and the others: *Laughs***

**Allen: *blushed* Sorry I was busy. *glare at Me***

**ME: OW I'm melting HAHA Anyways…**

**Cast: See you at the next update!**

**ME: If I will update *smiles evilly* **

**Nathan: What? You're not going to update anymore.**

**ME: *ignored Nathan* BYIIIEEEEE!**

**Nathan: Hey I'm talking here!**

**ME: *Shut down the NEW laptop* XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What a day… Part 1: Boyfriend, Girlfriend…? **

September 16 (Saturday): Lee's residents 7: 35 morning…

**Lenalee's POV**

I'm in my room still in a night dress thinking about something...

Four days had past when Nathan Smith went back and we met Allen Walker. We still haven't talked to them after that spilling accident and I'm ver- I mean we are very worried to what happened to them. Maybe Allen is still not awake from that accident. Nathan never calls us after that. We even gave our phone number to him. Maybe Allen is in the hospital… WHY DIDN'T I EVER THINK OF THAT? Allen is definitely in the hospital. Lenalee you stupid girl… maybe I'll call Miranda. Speaking of Miranda, I think Lavi and her have something after Tuesday because the atmosphere around them… it did change. Anyways, I'll just call her…

I got my phone and call Miranda.

"Hello Lenalee?" Miranda answered.

"Hey Miranda did Nathan call you or something?" I asked.

"Umm…nope. Why, Lenalee-chan?" Miranda asked me.

"No reason at all," I said and asked, "Ne Miranda can I ask you a favour?"

"Ok… What is it?"

"Can you please come with me to the hospital?" I asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG LENALEE? DID YOU GOT HURT? DID YOU HAVE SICKNESS? THE WORST IS, ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Miranda asked very worried then I blushed at the last question. Where did all those words come from…?

"Miranda I'm not and I'm just going to look for someone there" I said trying to cool down.

"Are you going to look for Nathan and Allen there?" Miranda asked.

"Yes"

"Ok I'll come with you by the way I saw Allen while I was going home after shopping yesterday"

"Really? Is he alright? How are he and Nathan? Did his father get mad at him and Nathan?" I asked then Miranda laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because Lenalee-chan, you got to many questions but yes his alright… they're perfectly fine… and his father didn't get mad"

"Then why are we still going to the hospital?"

"Because Allen told me that he will have a check-up today because of the spilling accident"

"Ahh Ok, then see you at the park bye" I said.

"Ok bye" Miranda bid her farewell. Then I end the call.

I take a bath then I change my dress to a simple blue t-shirt and white jeans then I take my shoulder bag.

Since Nii-san is not here, I'll leave a letter in case he'll be going home earlier or things will end up very bad... I hope Allen and Nath-

The doorbell interrupts me from my thought. Then I go down to see who is visiting us today… But who would be coming early in the morning? Maybe Nii-san is already home…? If Nii-san is already home, it will be very hard for me to go to the hospital. Then I open the Door to see… my Nii-san with his big weird happy smile…

"LENALEEEEEEEE" Nii-san shouted as he embrace me and swing me left and right which make me dizzy.

"NII-SAN STOP" I yelled at him then he stop and look at me with a very irritating lonely face with tears flowing like a waterfalls.

"B-But But" Nii-san stuttered.

"NO BUTS" I strictly said it then he stop crying as he let go of me and enter the house while I go out.

"Where are you going Lenalee?" Nii-san asked as he turned to look at me...

"To the hospital with Miranda" I said.

"WHY? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? DID YOU LOSE YOUR FOOTING? ARE YOU HURT? DID SOMEONE HURT YOU? OR ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Nii-san shouted. WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY GETTING ALL THESE IDEAS AND THE LAST ONE GOD WHY ARE THEY SAYING THAT. I'M JUST GOING TO THE HOSPITAL…

"NO NII-SAN AND DON'T SHOUT" I shouted at him with irritated mixed with embarrassment…

"Sorry" Nii-san said. "But why are you going to the hospital?"

"We are just going to look for our friends" I said as I go outside.

"At the hospital?"

"Yeah"

"NUUUUUU I WON'T ALLOW MY CUTE BEAUTIFUL ASTONISHING LITTLE SISTER" Nii-san shouted as I blushed madly from embarrassment.

"YES YOU WILL MY WIERD CREEPY SISTER COMPLEX BIG BROTHER" I shouted back as I turn to look at him.

"NUUUUUUU"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? YOU WILL WAKE UP SOMEBODY!" I know who owns this voice it's… I turn to look at the person and that voice came from Allen-kun (he is wearing a black jacket, black jeans, and white T-shirt)… he is standing in front of me.

"Allen-kun?" I asked him, surprised.

"Yes the one and only," he said as he smiles brightly.

"Oh yeah Lenalee he is the new student that me and Reever was talking about and it seems that you know each other, already?" Nii-san asked curiously.

"Yes we know each other but what are you doing here?" I asked Allen-kun.

Allen-kun chuckled nervously, "Ahh about that-"

"He is just here because he was lost and I just saw him so I just let him join me" Nii-san interrupt Allen-kun… I'm hearing things, right?

I look at Nii-san, "What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You didn't hear what I said? I said I found him lost and let him come with me" Nii-san repeated... Is the world about to end that my sister complex brother is letting a guy near me?

"Hey Allen-kun what did you do to my brother to become like that?" I whispered to him.

"I didn't do anything" he whispered back. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"I'm about to look for you at the hospital with Mi- O MY GOSH How can I forget that Miranda is waiting for me" I exclaimed. "Allen-kun, please come with me" I said as I hold his left hand then drag him to the park. As I hold his hand I felt comfortable and safe. The warm that his hand is giving me is very comfortable.

"Lenalee? NUUUUUU LENALEE" Nii-san shouted.

"DON'T WORRY KOMUI-SAN I'LL BRING HER BACK SAFE AND SOUND" Allen shouted back.

"YOU BETTER DO IT OR I'LL KILL YOUUUUUU" Nii-san exclaimed then Allen laughed while we run.

"He really has a loud voice and awful noisy which made him looked like an idiot," Allen complimented and criticized Nii-san.

"Are you not afraid of Nii-san?" I asked curiously.

"Nope not at all" Allen answered as he smile…Well that's weird. Every man is afraid of my brother because when he go sister-complex any man who is near me will be tortured and a big drill is coming out of nowhere or much worst… And Allen is the first guy to say that he is not afraid of my brother in fact even some girls are afraid of my brother even some of my friends are…

"We're here" I said to him.

"So where's Miranda-san?" Allen asked me.

"Maybe she is still not here" I said.

"O MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING" I'm sure this voice came from Lavi then I turn my head to see his face looking at us with his funniest irritating shocked face. In short, it's priceless.

"Hey Lavi, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"NO NO NO that's my question, what are you TWO doing here?" Lavi asked us as I look at Allen while he looked at me then we look at Lavi.

"Waiting?" We said in unison.

"And that?" Lavi said as he point at our hands that are still holding each other then I blushed slightly and look away from Allen as I pull my hands away and suddenly my hand felt cold. "Hmmm" Lavi eyed us suspiciously.

"Wh-What's wrong with you? I just dragged him here" I asked him as he move forward to us and stop in-front of us three feet away.

"Nothing is wrong with me. It is just that I see my friend holding hands with a guy who we still don't know and just met him not even a week" Lavi said as I look in his eyes there's …jealousy? There's no way that he is jealous because I'm holding hands with Allen, right? I wonder why...

"Are you mad at me or something?" Allen asked Lavi.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you?" Lavi asked as he… glared? Why is he glaring at Allen? What wrong with him...?

"How should I know? You should be the one to know that," Allen answered.

"I'm not mad at you…I'm just…" Lavi said then he clenches his fist.

"You're just what Lavi?" I asked, curiously.

"Are you jealous at me?" Allen asked Lavi.

"Y-No, there's no way that I'll be jealous at you" Lavi said.

"I know you are not jealous because I'm with Lenalee"

"I told you I'm not j-"

"Or maybe you are?" Allen interrupted and whispered to me, "Hey do Lavi like Miranda-san?" I would like to answer his question but Lavi is front of us and I think he heard it but I think Allen is just playing with Lavi because I know that he knows that Lavi like Miranda when he grins at me.

"Hey that's not true" Lavi denied and kind of shouted it.

"Hmmm" Allen hummed and eyed Lavi doubtfully, "You definitely like her."

Lavi look like he's pissed... I mean very pissed. I should really stop this...

"Of course you don't like her..." Allen said which made me relief...

"...because you love her" Allen added which made me shocked. I'm sure Lavi snapped.

"Allen, you better stop it because Lavi is really pissed right now" I whispered at him.

"Hmmm ok" Allen said but I know it's too late for that because after those words came out of his mouth, Lavi punch him hard at the stomach and Allen went straight to the ground. My eyes went wide.

"ALLEN" I shouted as came to where he is, twitching at the pain, "LAVI WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"O MY GOD ALLEN" A shout from Nathan who was hiding at the bushes, the whole time the commotion is happening. He's with Miranda...oh man... "LAVI, WHAT HAD GOTTEN INTO YOU TO DO SUCH THING?"

"LAVI, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU WILL DO SUCH THING," Miranda yelled at the frozen Lavi as she moves in-front of Lavi and put her hands on her hips.

"I-I-I" Lavi stuttered with a scared face as he tries to explain. After a few seconds he pull himself together and put up a brave look and glared at Allen who is still clutching to where he got hit, "You're really pissing me off."

"A-Are you really that jealous because of what happened yesterday?" Allen stuttered. Instead of answering, Lavi glared at Allen.

"WHAT? YOU PUNCH HIM BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?" A really pissed Miranda shouted at Lavi, who is really scared at Miranda right now.

"But But" Lavi tried to say an excuse.

"I can't believe it. You're my boyfriend and you won't believe in me," Miranda said straight like she is drinking in a shot glass. What? Boyfriend...? Miranda and Lavi...? ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP?

"But I SAW it with my TWO EYES I mean WITH MY ONE EYE, YOU TWO are HUGGING EACH OTHER" Lavi said getting pissed again.

"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU THAT-"

"WHAT?" Nathan and I shouted in unison.

"You..." Nathan said while point at Lavi with an unexplainable face.

"...and you" I said as I point at Miranda with the same expression.

"ARE IN A RELATIONSHIT- WE MEAN RELATIONSHIP?" Nathan and I yelled in unison we even accidentally bitten our tongue, "SINCE WHEN?"

"Since Thursday" Lavi and Miranda said.

"YUPPIE CONGRATZZZZ" Allen, who is still clutching his stomach, Nathan and I greeted them happily.

After few minutes of greeting them, they are back at their shouting.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU ARE HUGGING WITH HIM?" Lavi shouted, "And my gosh we are only in relationship for TWO DAYS, ONLY FOR TWO DAYS and I see you FLIRTING with other GUY"

"I TOLD YOU THAT HE WAS COMFORTING ME"

"Yeah sure sure"

"Hey guys will you stop fighting? Will you just talk about this in a low voice?" Allen suggested.

"SHUT UP BEANSPROUT" Lavi and Miranda shouted at him in unison. Allen looks like there's an arrow that hit his heart.

"Beansprout...?" Allen repeated.

"AND IT'S EVEN YOUR FAULT THAT I WAS WITH ALLEN, ANYWAY" Miranda shouted at Lavi.

"Guys, can you just tell us what happened yesterday?" I suggested and never got shouted from them unlike Allen who is having an emotional state there with Nathan comforting him.

"Ok" Miranda said, "It happened while I and Lavi are having a date, our first date..."

**A/N:**

**If you're asking why I made it back to this number of words… it's just because if I did that the suspense will be gone and I kind of losing my own interest in my own fic XD... :|…if you know what I mean XD So R&R!**


End file.
